Demonic Influence
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: A lonely Fem Harry (Harrianna) Potter meets a demon king (Abaddon) as a child and grows with dark beings as friends. When someone finally seeks the abused and bullied girl, they realise the facts they ignored, as does the wizarding world as a whole. A person as powerful as she is, becomes very difficult to ignore (Attempted rape is mentioned. Non explicit.)
1. Chapter 1

Harrianna Potter had an extremely lonely existence until she was eight years old and her friend appeared. She was a quiet child, without any friends. Her relatives did not like her. Her cousin chased away any students who were willing to give her a chance. She had no friends and truly no family whom cared. She was an extremely lonely child until out of nowhere a man appeared infront of her.

She was doing nothing in particular, only wishing and wishing she had a friend. Just one. Someone she could talk to. Someone who would care. She was angry and frightened and painfully alone. Suddenly, the man appeared before her. Neither knowing how he got there. They were both exceptionally confused at the situation as a whole.

The girl, Harrianna could not understand how someone could just appear. It seemed impossible to her but she was grateful to find someone that was willing to talk to her and who treated her nicely. It was a new feeling. No one was ever nice to her before.

The demon or man who appeared in front of the child was extremely lost. How could a child have enough power to summon him from his realm without even so much as a ritual? There were no signs of a summoning ritual and it should have been far beyond the power of any child.

At first he remained purely out of interest. The power the child had could level cities, she just did not know it. She must have been exceptionally powerful to summon a demon by chance, not just any demon at that but the king of demons. At first he wanted nothing more than to corrupt that power. Within his hands he could do almost anything.

Only after spending some time with the child before him, he realized he couldn't bring himself to do it. There was something about the child. The way she seemed too pure. The way she accepted him fully even once she found out what he was. She was unlike any mortal he had ever known. He found the longer he spoke with her and watched over her, the less he wanted to use her to his own means, instead he found himself wanting to preserve the inherent goodness within her which normally he'd find naïve and sickening.

In the end, it was not the demon who corrupted her, altering her very being. It was the cruelty of the world around her. The humans she came across that again and again, tore at the child's heart.

The man who held her down and tried to take her innocence...he died painfully, torn apart by a very angry Abaddon. Harry stood in the corner shaking in fear but as Abaddon turned to her, covered in blood she just jumped into his arms sobbing. He held her feeling her trust in him. Something never before seen by the demon king, a mortal child seeking comfort instead of acting as he expected. He expected her to run in horror instead, she went into his arms.

The people who tormented her for being different. She did not let him kill them all. Said that they were children, someday they would grow up and be better people. He obeyed her though it nearly killed him to do so. Especially as she became more and more withdrawn into herself and him. Even Hogwarts was not her escape. Children were the same everywhere and she never really fit in.

Her aunt and uncle, who treated her like a freak and beat on her when given the chance. She allowed Abaddon to warn them but not harm. He quite enjoyed listening to their fear. They never touched her again after he finished with them.

In the end, it wasn't the inherent evil of the demon that slowly changed her. It was the cruelty of a man that broke her apart.

Still she accepted him, something that he had not even hoped for. He watched the child grow. Changing from an innocent little girl to a beautiful teen.

The first time they kissed she was 13 and it had been a quick thoughtless decision.

He feared he would damn her, such a pure sole that even with all the pain she suffered, she still would not allow him to harm her abusers.

She didn't seem to care. When he said why it would be a horrible idea, she just gave him a bright smile and claimed she didn't care. That she trusted him. That she loved him. He was the first person to be kind to her that she remembered. The only person who accepted her as she was and did not seek to change her. She wasn't naïve. She knew his original intentions. He had even admitted to them, but he had never caused her harm. For a child constantly broken down by the world, that was all that mattered. She did not care what path it would lead her on. She'd be happy to follow him wherever he went.


	2. Sirius's Demands

**Disclaimer: Anything you can recognize belongs to someone else. I only own what I changed of the story. I hope you enjoy.**

The order was having an argument. That was all they seemed to do. Nothing productive seemed to get done. Instead, they just argued. In this case, it was about Sirius Blacks goddaughter. Sirius wanted his goddaughter with them. He should have had custody of her. It was his house. There should be no argument. The only issue was he couldn't go fetch her himself and needed them. Which is how they got the right to refuse.

While he wanted her in the house, safe where he could keep an eye on her, get to know her after so many years apart, others were not so sure that it was such a good idea. She seemed to radiate a darkness that only Dumbledore could see. Was it a risk? As Dumbledore was uneasy at the idea of bringing her in, it made everyone else unsure.

It was decided that they would try to learn more about her in order to make a final decision as Sirius would not let it go. So, they did what they felt was most reasonable and brought down the students in the house. They would know her on a level the Professors wouldn't, after all, one girl even shared a dorm. It would be enough to get a true image of the girl. "Why exactly are we here," Fred asked confused. They were never allowed to be down during meetings as they were not graduated. Now, normally they'd be excited at being involved but the suddenness of it worried them.

"We are debating on whether or not to bring Miss Potter to stay here," Dumbledore stated, "Fredrick, George I believe you both are friends with her."

Both looked unsure of themselves. Friends didn't seem like the right word for it. "Friends...I don't know if that's the way to put it," George admitted surprising everyone. "Harry Potter doesn't exactly have friends. We would like to be friends, but I don't think she views us as friends."

"We can't tell you all that much about her to be honest. She's really quiet," Fred added. "We try to look out for her a bit because she is a really good person, but it is hard when we aren't in the same year. She is bullied rather badly by the other students and after her first-year sort of withdrew from everyone."

The statement of her being bullied through everyone off guard, especially her godfather. "What do you mean bullied," Sirius demanded shocked. Who was bullying his goddaughter, he'd kill them. No one had the right to bully the green-eyed angel he loved as much as if she was his own child.

The twins cringed guiltily even if they weren't the ones to bully her. "She was bullied a lot," Fred stated deciding not to sugar coat it since he deserved to know even if it was difficult for them to say. "To the point where she mostly tries to avoid people. Look can we be blunt?"

"Preferably," Remus said not having known this either.

"Harry is an easy target," George stated wishing it wasn't true but it was and they couldn't change the fact no matter how much they tried. "She is beautiful, smart, quiet, kind. Is rare to say a hurtful or harsh word and doesn't fight back as much as she should. Allot of people were jelous her first year. I think she was bullied even more before Hogwarts since she seemed to just accept that everyone hated her. She is a very beautiful girl."

"And we aren't even interested in her like that but she has long black hair, pail porcelain skin, bright green eyes. She looks like a doll. Like one of Aunt Muriel's china dolls," Fred stated. "She is also extremely intelligent. I mean she works hard but did decently well in classes. Something the teachers praised. People got jealous and decided to beat her down. A lot of the first years that year turned on her and once a few did everyone else joins in. A group of students early in the year decided to pick on her and everyone joined in."

"She's so...I want to say sweet," George said unsure since it was difficult to describe her. "She's an extremely sweet person. She'd do anything for anyone. It makes it easy for people to walk all over her. She is also extremely jumpy and shy, unsure of herself. I will say likely from muggles tormenting her. She admitted to such...accidentally when we were talking with her. Saying she should have been used to it by now."

"She started to turn a bit cold and people won't let up," Fred stated. "And she rarely fights back. She withdrew from people and spends most of her time on her own. I guess we just tried to be her friends too late because I don't think she quite trusts us. She doesn't have any friends at Hogwarts that I can think of. Closest things to friends she has is us who try to keep people from picking on her too badly. Neville who often partners with her in class and maybe Luna Lovegood who is a bit off herself and probably picked on just as badly."

"As close as we are to her, we couldn't tell you any more than that," George said. "We don't know much about her, she wears her heart close to her chest. Keeps a lot to herself. Doesn't tell people about herself. I don't know anything about her except what we've said. She is a good sweet girl. Smart. Quiet. Would do anything for someone but would only expect a good hex back...then she'd still try to help them again."

Sirius looked horrified hearing that his goddaughter was bullied. Badly bullied and did not have the Hogwarts experience he and her parents did.

Dumbledore however was thinking that perhaps she could be saved. She had a darkness surrounding her and either she was good at manipulating the twins or she was not completely lost yet. It would be good to ensure the power and the family power she possessed would be firmly under their control. "Anthony, Ronald, Hermione perhaps you could tell us a bit about Miss Potter. You are in her year are you not."

All of them looked extremely hesitant to speak up. The twins however glared at them much more willing to talk. "Yeah Anthony, Ronald, Hermione why don't you tell us a bit about Harry," Fred mocked. Since they deserved whatever Sirius would do to them for how they treated her. "How about everything you know about her."

"Go on then, you have no issue saying it out and about at school. Shouldn't be ashamed to say it now," George added. "Go on, talk about how she's a cheat."

"Talk about how she's a freak."

"Not a proper Gryffindor."

"A slut."

"Unnatural..."

"How her clothing doesn't fit."

"How she is too dim to even understand that your mocking her."

"How she doesn't belong at Hogwarts."

"How you don't want her there."

"Go on."

'Say it," they challenged angrily shocking everyone both with what they just revealed as well as how angry they grew, the twins were usually such good natured many had never seen them truly angry. Still the treatment of the dark-haired girl was something that angered them greatly.

"Don't be shy now," Fred stated. "You have no issue talking about her to everyone who will listen. Why are you acting so shy now? Because you know her very powerful, slightly insane godfather won't approve."

"Or because you know dad will tan your arse if he hears how you've tormented her since she walked into Hogwarts and joined in on mocking a girl who would never hurt anyone," George demanded.

Sirius turned a glare on the three fourth years soon to be fifth. "You did what to my goddaughter," he demanded angrily causing them to cringe back as his magic flared showing just how angry he was.

Fred and George weren't finished, they had been wanting to say this for a while and now they got their chance with a captive audience. "They are bullying...toe rags," Fred stated, "but no one does anything about it. Either because they don't see or because it's the golden group. Ask them again, maybe they will have a better answer.'

"Instead of being jealous that she did a spell before the magnificent intelligent Hermione grangers."

"Or that she refused to hang off of Anthony Goldstein's greatness, she didn't have any idea who he was. She was muggle raised, didn't know about magic until she was grown."

"Or how she isn't ashamed not to have something, but just accepts it with a smile, doesn't fight back, doesn't give in," George demanded. "Is bravery fighting when no one's fighting back."

"Or to stand there and not fight back when being attacked?"

"Standing up for others but never herself."

The twins went silent joining the rest of the room. They could hear the ticking of the clock since no one dared speak. Finally, Sirius spoke up, "that is it. My goddaughter is coming here and if any of you say one cruel word to her you will be lucky if all I do is kick you out. That is final."

Remus nodded knowing that his friend was far too angry to even think of refusing. No, when he was this angry, it was best just to go through with it. Even if he had a slight distrust for how dark Harry felt, she was still James and Lily's daughter. Hearing about her being bullied broke his heart and he hated himself for missing it. He just hoped it wasn't too late for her.


	3. Abaddon, Shopping and A surprise meeting

**Disclaimer: Anything you can recognize belongs to someone else. I only own what I changed of the story. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning, their will be sex in this chapter. If you don't like it, I apologize.**

Harry felt him before he was in sight. A dark energy, that was beyond the norm. Beyond all others of his kind. She couldn't stop the smile that graced her face as he entered for the first time in a long time. "Abaddon, your back," she said excitedly. It was beyond amazing to see him again. It felt like forever since he had been by to visit. He after all was a very busy demon but he still tried to make time for her as much as he could.

He grinned kissing her. She rose up on the tips of her feet, leaning into it. Feeling the power that went between her. The first visit after always brought a lot of power. There magics reaching for each other, buzzing around them happily. "Happy to see me, are you?"

"Always am," she returned not even bothering to deny it. His fingers skimmed across her side gently, causing shivers to run up her back. "You never told me where you were off to."

He however just laughed changing the subject. "I got you a present," he returned easily. "Close your eyes."

She laughed doing just that, always liking his surprises. He tended to spoil her, something that at first embarrassed her, but now she just accepted it as another trait of the demon, "My birthdays not till the end of July Abaddon. What's the occasion?"

"Anniversary of the day you summoned me," he returned easily. "You know, just because I am a demon doesn't mean I cannot remember the right days."

"Oh merlin that is the sweetest thing ever," she decided her eyes still closed as he kissed his way down her neck. She moaned slightly at the sensation and he laughed, she could feel the rumbling in his chest and the hiss of his breath. Of course, he remembered. She doubted most human guys would. It just made her all the happier for the twist of fait that brought them together. "If this is my present keep going."

He gave her shoulder one last kiss. "No this is not your present. This is me torturing you until I feel like giving it to you."

She grinned her eyes still closed, "you can torture me any time Abaddon."

Her statement caused a growl to erupt in his chest. Only his girl would dare say such a thing to a demon. Only she would have faith in him not to harm her, even with the offer to do as he pleased. "Love, that is a very dangerous promise," he warned though she just gave him a cheekish grin.

"I know," She said knowing the connotations of saying such a thing to the demon. She had no fear of him.

He pulled away picking up her present. "Hold your arms out."

She did so and he laid a squiggling creature in her arms. She opened her eyes and hugged the hound tightly. In her arms was a small dark like creature with sharp fangs dripping of blood. "Oh, hells fire Abaddon, you got me a hell hound," she demanded shocked as she held the squirming puppy in her arms. She immediately went to the bed and sat down petting the hound. The dog which had little to no fur and large fangs, sharp ears and was a brownish black color just yipped happily and cuddled into her.

Abaddon shook his head. Only his girl would treat a hellhound just like a puppy. They were vicious beasts bred for mass destruction and she played with it like it was a mortal puppy. Then again, the one he gave her was by far the most playful in the batch. Picked out for exactly that reason. "So do you like your present," Abaddon asked though he hardly needed to as he saw her eyes light up with joy.

Harry looked up at him brightly. "Abaddon. After I am done playing with him I will be sure to show you just how much I appreciate this gift." He grinned viciously at the promise, but she just laughed. "Does it have a name? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It is a boy, he doesn't have a name yet. Do not call him something like daisy of butterfly."

Harry laughed lightly, even she was not daft enough to name such a magnificent beast such a light name, "No I would not torture him like that...perhaps Hades. What do you think?"

"The god of the underworld in Greek mythology. Fitting," Abaddon agreed taking a seat.

Harry laid the puppy on the bed and went towards him, "Abaddon, thank you."

"Perhaps now you will not corrupt my hellhounds," he drawled back.

She had a habit of making all hellhounds act like lapdogs once she spent five minutes with them. HIs own hounds preferred her to him. He didn't mind however. He accepted her just as she was. With pure amazement with the littlest of her actions. How openly she accepted their kind. Beasts from his realm. She grinned going onto his lap and straddling over him. He kept back the evil grin, his girl was in a playful mood today. "You know you don't mind Abaddon," she teased kissing him. "Besides, they are vicious beasts when you need them to be."

He fell back into the bed as she grinned kissing him deeper, both getting more and more greedy. "If you keep kissing me like that, I think you can do just about anything," he returned. She pulled away slightly and in one swift movement he had her pinned beneath him and he was assaulting her neck.

"And people think demons are monsters," she said grinning. How anyone could think the man in front of her was a monster she did not know.

"We are," he said without hesitation. She seemed to have blinders on when it came to him. "We torture, kill, create chaos, manipulate, cause mass destruction."

She knew that of course, she wasn't completely blind or stupid. People could do the same without demonic assistance. People have done the same without the claim it was in their instincts. She saw that every day. She saw the cruelty of children and adults. Because of that she could see the good in him as well. The good in the other demons whom she called her friends.

The kindness, they did not hurt her, they never hurt her. They had never been cruel and made her cry. They never mocked her for their own enjoyment. They never promised one thing and done another. They were blunt and obvious. If they were going to do something, whether she liked it or not they would just do it. They'd not hide it from her.

They fed on the evil of man, they did not create it. It was always there. She reached up and kissed him gently. "perhaps but that doesn't make you monsters...not entirely."

"You are far too naive and pure Harrianna Potter," he stated kissing her as she was pinned to the bed beneath him. The complete opposite in appearance to someone who was pure and innocent as he so often claimed. "But I am far too selfish to give you up."

"Well then, I for one am glad you are selfish," She returned not able to imagine her life without the demons. She knew they were evil, that there was something wrong about it. She had gone to church and perhaps they were right. Letting evil into your heart would lead to damnation...she just couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Now I believe you were to be thanking me," he challenged.

"Except you have me pinned now don't you," She teased. "What are we going to do about that?"

SEX SCENE SEX SCENE (Though all this chapter is like one giant sex scene at least while Abaddon is their)

He kept her hands pinned above her head with one hand, his body kept the rest of her pinned as he let his hands trail up her shirt. Gently touching her soft skin. "Whatever I want," he returned. "What do you have to say about that?"

"Go ahead," she said as his lips crashed against hers and his hand continued to trail her skin. He gave her pants a gentle tug and they came undone. she barely noticed as he continued to kiss her. They came off with another tug and his hands travelled once again beneath her shirt.

He released her hands in order to pull it up over her. Leaving her in just her bra and underwear. He began kissing his way down her chest causing her to wither beneath him.

"I thought I was supposed to be thanking you," she said breathing deeply.

He allowed himself to look over her completely. His fingers tracing marks on her skin. His mark on her side and arm. "I feel you are doing an effective job," he stated smirking deviously. "Shell you continue thanking me?"

"Yes, she said as he gave the puppy an order and he jumped to the floor guarding the door. "Please do allow me to thank you more."

He smirked since his girl was in a very good mood. Perhaps he should have gotten her a dog much sooner. He began kissing her once again and expertly unhooked her bra tossing it to the floor. He gave her a roguish grin and allowed his magic to gently bite at her. She moaned feeling it, the moment he had released his magic she knew she was finished, "Will you hurry up and get on with it," she demanded.

"No, I don't believe so," he said tearing off her underwear. "This was my thanks was it not. You said I should feel free to torture you any time. I warned you that that was a dangerous thing to promise a demon but you did not seem to listen."

She groaned but his magic just kept biting at her, caressing her gently as his fingers and mouth did the same. "Again, I don't think I mind," she said as he smirked then bit at her neck. "Though the least you could do is remove your clothing as well."

He snapped his finger and they were gone leaving her near breathless as she looked him over, the lust and desire clear for everyone to see. He was the picture of sin. Smooth lean muscles covering his body. He had the appearance of a young man in his early twenties. Dark hair and eyes. Smooth lean muscles covering his body, old scars covering his skin, but it seemed to come together, showing his power. Dark black markings like tattoos covering nearly all his skin. "You are very good for the ego..." He said as she looked at him entranced.

"You don't need any help there," she returned but she was made silent as he once again stole her mouth with his. Easily taking control over her and she felt that she didn't mind as long as he continued everything that he was doing. Especially as he began gently teasing her first with his magic and then with his fingers, running them over her. "Please," She bagged slightly.

He grinned as he pinned at her arms again kissing her. "Hmm...I don't know," he declared kissing her as his magic continued stroking her.

"Hell fire," she cursed causing him to smirk. "You are a tease Abaddon."

She whimpered slightly as he gave more pressure through his magic allowing it to stretch her just slightly, the magic itself thrusting into her, she wanted nothing more than for him to continue but his magic pulled away. He kissed her again and entered her with a single thrust causing her to gasp in pleasure. He however just remained still, filling her completely, kissing her down her neck. slowly pulling out and thrusting back in. "Hell, Abaddon will you just fuck me already."

That seemed to be what he wanted as he ran his teeth over her neck, "I love it when you curse, do you know that," he teased.

She moaned as he began increasing the speed of his thrusts. "Fuck Abaddon," she said as he once again stole her mouth with his. He knew just what spots would make her wither beneath him in pleasure and hit it every time.

 **SEX SCENE OVER (I apologize if the scene appeared awkward. I'm not very good at writing sex scenes)**

Abaddon kissed her gently waking her up. She glanced behind her slightly where he was holding her pressed to his chest. "leaving," She asked half asleep.

"Villages to over throw," he returned easily. "I am only a call away though."

"I know, try not to slaughter innocents," she said and he just grinned. "Or do anything too bad."

"I am being called to hell, so you are lucky," he stated. "Demons to torture and the lot. No innocents to be found."

She turned a bit more kissing him. "Is that something you say have fun to."

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his chest. "That's a guarantee," he returned smirking. "There is a few more rebellious demons...need to be taught why they do not stir the waters."

She nodded. She knew she would worry about him but its where he needed to be. She accepted that. He had a job to do after all. And he always eventually returned to her. Perhaps with a few more scars showing the battles he was in but otherwise unharmed. "Who's going to be following me today."

He laughed, it had taken her all of a day when she was eight years old for her to realize that he never left her alone completely. She was too precious to risk and was under constant guard. He didn't want any incidents with her relatives or the other mortals to occur. "It is Agreta today."

She grinned, "I like Agreta," she said easily. Agreta was one of the female demons who he set to guard her. Harry found it nice to talk to another girl sometimes though Agreta was not quiet the most girly of people she could associate with. She was a demon warrior and one of the strongest. Then again, demons were never fully girl or boy. They took the form of them. Most you would never even notice.

The easy way she said that amused him. No one liked demons, it was unnatural but for her it was the truth. She saw them as beings not monsters and had won the loyalty of many through her neutrality. "Perhaps she will take you shopping," he suggested. "She has access to unlimited funds. Splurge a bit on yourself."

She rolled her eyes, of course that would be in the days plans. She should have expected it. "I don't need anything."

"Allow me to spoil you," Abaddon said gently. "I am a king and you are my girl. You should be treated as such."

She just gave him one last kiss. "Bye Abaddon." Arguing with the king of demons never did her any good. At least not on matters like these. If it was really important he would listen to her but he did enjoy spoiling her.

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and she cuddled back into her bed. "Hades come," she said as the hound jumped up onto the bed. She petted him gently, "sleep Hades. It is far too early to be awake."

Near seven or eight she put on her bra and underwear searching for a shirt. She found one of his. It was not human made. It was one of his shirts from his territory. Sown together with something she did not want to imagine but it reminded her of a military like uniform. Buttoned up the front but the fabric was old, ancient even and they no longer made it like his in her realm. She buttoned it up half way and then returned to the bed.

She did not sleep but just laid there petting the hound by her bedside. Agreta appeared in front of her bowing deeply. Agreta was a dark-haired demon, with deep tanned skin. She was tall, towering over Harry and wore a normally fierce expression on her face. Leather cloths that were extremely skin tight and earrings up the entire side of her ear, crystals and the teeth of some of the demonic beings she had fought worn as jewelry. Also, though well-hidden, she had several weapons on her person. Harry however was not fazed by her sudden arrival or slightly frightening appearance. Instead, she just grinned at her good friend. "Good morning Agreta. How are you today?"

"I am well m'lady," she said easily. "King Abaddon suggested that you got spoiled today."

"He says that nearly every day," she said easily getting up. "None of that formality nonsense. Especially not the m'lady bit. Its Harry and you know it."

The demon shook her head before grinning at her attire, "the shirt looks better on you m'lady, then the king."

"Why thank you," she said grinning no longer fazed by the fact that her guards could easily guess what they were up to. "Do you see what Abaddon brought me?"

"A hellhound," Agreta said seeing the animal on the bed, only partially surprised. The king did dote on his love after all and her adoration of animals was well known. "You know, you have the king rapped around your finger and you don't even realize it. You have control that only a woman can have over a man."

Harry laughed, "You keep saying that."

"No matter how many times I say it, it does not make it any less true," The demon quipped.

Harry just shook her head petting the dog by her side. "So anything you'd like to do today."

"I am here as your protection m'lady."

"No, Abaddon sent you for my protection, you are here as my friends," Harry corrected. "Maybe shopping doesn't sound half bad. I have some muggle money in my trunk."

"Maybe something white," She suggested looking her over. "The king likes you in white." Harry blushed as Agreta just gave an almost hollow laugh. "You can sleep with him but just hearing that makes you blush or are you thinking of his reaction when he sees you in white?"

Harry just hit her lightly pulling on a pair of jeans. "That's not funny."

"Sure it is," Agreta teased. "You need some new clothing. Stuff befitting the king's women...befitting a woman."

Harry rolled her eyes, "Come on then Agreta, breakfast is on me."

"Harry, if you weren't the kings love you would be lunch," she teased as Harry pulled on her shoes.

"I am sure I would taste horrible. Stringy and yuck," Harry said easily not at all bothered, use to the demon's morbid jokes. "So, I am thinking maybe a breakfast at the diner that has amazing pancakes then maybe we can go shopping. I do need new cloths."

Agreta took her hand and they appeared in front of the restaurant before she could react or change her mind. "Finally," she mocked, "the king has been trying to get your attire changed for the last five years."

Harry rolled her eyes at the sudden change of surroundings. She had not even had time to grab her purse before the demon transported her away, she was sure that part was planned, "Can you summon my purse please."

"The king insisted on paying," Agreta said not bothering to hide her smugness.

"Agreta," Harry said whining slightly.

She laughed summoning it never truly able to ignore the puppy dog eyes the girl gave, even as a hardened demon warrior. The king wasn't the only one the young girl had wrapped around her fingers. "Happy now m'lady."

"Breakfast," Harry returned pulling her inside as they both ate before going to buy a few things.

"You need more than that," Agreta said as Harry tried on two outfits and bought them.

It always ended up like that when they went shopping. Demons did not tend to understand moderation, "No I don't," Harry returned. "I got all I need."

"You are practically royalty, you are the kings mate. You need to dress befitting of someone of your standing even if you wear these mortal clothing."

Harry grabbed another top she knew would fit her. "There happy," Harry returned.

"No but I suppose that will do," Agreta returned as Harry refused to let the demon pay. "So where to now m'lady."

"We could always get ice-cream," Harry decided. "Then home I suppose. Is there anywhere you would like to go."

Agreta grinned pulling Harry into a store that made her go instantly pink. "I think you owe the king a bit of a proper thank you for that Hellhound."

"I already gave the king a proper thank you," Harry mocked. "I am not wearing that."

"Not even the nun outfit."

Harry laughed, of course that was what the woman picked out, "your insane Agreta. Really, a nun's outfit when I am shagging the...well you know. That's just a no always. Never going to happen."

Agreta grinned holding up an outfit that was leather and chains, "how about this, I am sure he is a leather sort of guy."

Harry blushed violently, "absolutely not. Come on Agreta, let's go."

"What about this, nice white and silky," Agreta suggested holding up a lacy slip.

Harry just pulled her out of the store. She did however notice the grin on Agretas face. "What did you just do," Harry demanded.

Agreta just smirked as they got ice-creams then went back to the Dursleys. Once she reached her room, Harry saw the white and leather outfits on her bed. "AGRETA," She shrieked, "Did you steal these?"

"Harrianna, we are demons, I think if all I am doing is nicking a couple pieces of lingerie then you should be happy."

Harry looked at the bed, "What else did you...hells fire you cannot be serious," Harry said seeing the black leather pants that would fit her skin tight, a black top with the sides torn out in slits as well as a skirt so short it wouldn't show anything and a white skinny strapped dress that would reach her knees. "Agreta you have to take them back."

"Never going to happen," Agreta said easily. "You won't let us dress you like a queen, but you don't always get your own way. Now you own them it would be a waste to not use them."

Harry tossed a pillow at her laughing. "Evil women."

"It comes with the territory sweetheart," Agreta stated. "I think that is much too much clothing. You've seen what we normally wear."

"Yes well I think that would give a lot of people heart attacks. No way am I wearing those," harry stated. "So they misawell go back."

Agreta snapped her fingers and they were folded in the trunk. "What else did you buy," Agreta asked.

Harry just decided to let it go since there would be no winning. "I bought Hades a couple chew toys, a dog dish, some food though I know he can hunt his own but I am going to make sure he is a very happy puppy and I needed more treats."

"Only you would by chew toys for a hellhound, it's no wonder that you have all of the hounds acting like puppies."

Harry just smirked playing with her puppy who yipped about happily.

They settled down for the afternoon and were enjoying themselves, Harry teaching the hound all manners of tricks. Suddenly their peaceful silence ended as Agreta heard apparitions, "Someone's coming," she stated helping Harry to her feet. "Wizards."

"Don't kill them unless they have the dark mark or plan to hurt me," Harry warned. The demon disappeared so as not to be seen but Harry knew that the woman would be nearby, guarding her, protecting her from whomever it could be. Harry heard a knock at her door. "Identify yourself and if you are a death eater you should be warned I have a very vicious dog and not really any reason for you to attack me," Harry said and she could practically feel Agretas disapproving stare.

She did hear slight chuckling outside the door. "Oy green eyes, we have some people with us but no dark marks and when did you get a dog."

"Boyfriend gave it to me," she returned recognizing the voices. "The doors open."

Fred opened the door glancing around, "I don't see a dog."

"It's invisible," Harry said which was the truth. Hellhounds were mostly invisible unless you made them visible. "What are you both doing here and what did George tell me before going home."

"Don't let the muggles get to you and if you need us, write and we would come and hex the hell out of them," Fred stated. "It really is us though."

"If you were not you, I think you'd say the same," Harry returned. "What brings you all to my humble abode."

George glanced at the bedroom, it wasn't quite what he was expecting. There was a large luxurious bed that took up half the room and had what looked to be black silk sheets and mountains of pillows. The walls were a dark red and it seemed larger than it should have been. "So nice room. A bit fancier then I was expecting from you," Fred offered.

Harry rolled her eyes, that would be her friends fault. The demons truly did enjoy spoiling her. "let's say that the majority of stuff in it was a gift from a few friends of mine. They did not like how my room was done up so they did it while I was out. The bed is practically heaven. You haven't answered my question. Why are you here and for that matter who are your friends?"

They nodded getting to the point since they were lucky to even be allowed to come get her. "right well you remember Sirius Black."

Harry nodded, "Mass murdering death eater escaped from Azkaban Sirius Black, sounds familiar."

"Yeah not quite mass murdering and not a death eater," George offered. "Actually, he was your dads best friend at Hogwarts. He wants you to come live with him or at least stay with him for a bit. As long as that's what you want. He wasn't sure if you would be interested or not, but he was hoping you'd at least stay for a few days."

"We swear he is actually a very nice guy," Fred added wanting to assure her of that since the story seemed absolutely insane. "You wouldn't regret getting to know him. He is actually really desperate to see you again. That's originally why he went towards Hogwarts to see you and protect you from the one who framed him."

"Though this room is...merlin none of the rest of the house looks like this," George said still in slight awe. He shook himself out of it, "We need to know if you're interested because its under the fidelius charm."

Harry thought for a moment, she may enjoy that quite a bit but she wanted to talk to Abaddon about it. "I might be, but I'd have to see if I could. Say goodbye to some people. What's the chances of you coming back tomorrow."

"Look girl, we don't have time for this," Moody stated annoyed, they had already been here too long.

Harry looked at him startled, "Well I didn't exactly ask you to break into my house," Harry stated annoyed at the professor. "I'm sorry that I am taking up your time, but I don't even know half you people. Except that you were my professor last year. You seem slightly saner actually, no offence meant."

"Different person, we will explain later," George offered. "I am sure we can come back tomorrow, right Remus."

Remus nodded glancing around the room uneasily. Something just felt off about it, "Yeah that should be fine."

"I'll have an answer then. I am sorry for the bother," Harry said unsure of herself, "but I mean your sort of asking a lot in an instant. I need to think."

Tonks could see what the twins had meant when speaking of her. She was very... timid in a way. She couldn't think of a better word to describe her. Not what she was expecting when remembering the boisterous James Potter and the Ferocious Lily Evens. "That's fine, it is probably a lot to take in. I'm Tonks by the way. I am actually you're like fourth or something cousin on your grandmother's side."

Harry gave her a bright smile having not known she had any family on her fathers' side, "That's actually brilliant," Harry stated surprised though also slightly bothered, if she had wizarding family, why did she live with muggles? "Really?"

"Yep," Tonks said grinning. "Wizards are all related some way. Your grandmother and my great grandfather were brothers and sisters. That's actually how your related to Sirius as well. I hope you do decide to come stay with us." It would maybe also get Sirius out of the funk he was in. At least she hoped.

"Us..."

"A lot of people are currently in the house," Fred stated. "Sirius, Remus here, Tonks, my family and I know you won't like it but Goldstein and Granger. Still you get us so that must be some sort of bonus and I am sure Sirius has thousands of stories about your parents."

Harry perked up even more at that, stories about her parents. That would be brilliant. "That would be nice but how do I know that this isn't some sort of setup?"

They both took magical oaths that they were who they said they were and had no ill intentions with this offer. "How's that," George asked.

"Brilliant, so I will tell you tomorrow?"

Remus smelled something...diseased in the room. He glanced around searching for the scent. "Harry, was someone here," he asked gently glancing around. "Your room smells...dark."

Agreta slipped closer to her. "I have no idea why it would," Harry returned knowing exactly why it would. She wasn't going to tell them it was because of the demon in the room though. Or her hellhound pup. Especially she wasn't going to inform them of what she and Abaddon was doing in the room the night before. "What do you mean it smells since I swear I cleaned. I don't smell anything."

"Oh, you are probably like the one person in the school who doesn't know," Fred said.

Harry easily guessed what he was implying. "Know that he's a werewolf," Harry asked startling them. "I figured that by October. I just wasn't aware of how strong their senses were. I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Professor."

"Sorry, it must just be my nose," Remus said not entirely sure of himself as they left.

Harry turned to face Agreta hoping for advice from the much older demon "What do you think I should do?"

"The choice is yours," Agreta stated, careful not to influence her decision too much but she did have some worries about the sudden invitation. She didn't want to see the girl hurt anymore. "Though it worries me that there are many there. They may have expectations for you."

Harry bit her lip nodding, "I think I need to talk to Abaddon about it. I would like to meet my godfather but that worries me too. They would never accept this part of me anyways. If they are actually interested in who I am... what I do I can't hide it and I've never tried to hide Abaddon or you all."

"Mortals are complicated," Agreta stated. "Just know that you will never lose us whatever you choose."

That statement was a very strong relief though a part of her did know that. She knew they were their to stay but it always made her feel better to hear them say so. "Thank you." She had decisions to make. For the moment though, she had a puppy to train. She wouldn't make a decision without talking to Abaddon.


	4. Realizations

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it**

The moment the members of the order reappeared in the house, Sirius was on his feet searching for her, "Where is she," Sirius asked as it was obvious that she had not come along. He was nearly crushed, he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. After all, he was an Azkaban escapee, his goddaughter deserved so much better.

Quickly, seeing his mind going to darker thoughts, they explained the situation. "She needs a day to think about it," Fred stated. "She asked that we go back tomorrow, it was a lot to put on her at once. I mean she doesn't know about you then you want her to live with you. it's really just a lot to deal with at once."

Sirius nodded understanding that. He was one to leap into things without thinking but even he could see that that was a wise choice. He had to say, he was happy that the girl was a bit brighter than the marauders were growing up. It meant she would be safer. He was hopeful that he still had a chance to be in her life. From their words, she seemed to have some interest in it. "But she's considering it," He questioned to be sure he was not getting his hopes up for nothing. He just needed to know that their was a chance.

"Yes, she's considering it," George agreed quickly knowing it meant the world to him. "And if she says yes you'd best not screwed this up. She's trusting it mostly on our word too. We put our faith in you."

"I won't," Sirius promised quickly grateful that they were so helpful in the situation and seemed to look out for her best interests.

They relaxed for the next few hours though Sirius spent the time stressing about whether or not she would agree. It was going good until Arthur hurried out, "order meeting, now."

This startled everyone into coming in quickly. There was clear worry in his voice and the meeting wasn't planned. "What's going on," Remus demanded since they had never had such a sudden meeting during this war. Something horrible must have happened.

The headmaster, the order head looked to their resident spy expectantly since it was he who had summoned the meeting and made it clear that there was no time to wait. "Severus," Albus demanded.

"Demons," Severus stated causing everyone to freeze. Demons were dark being, the darkest and extremely dangerous. No one knew exactly where they came from. Just that they had power and were the monsters known by muggle and wizards alike. They were deadly and had the potential to wipe out dozens of people with barely a thought. They rarely ventured into the mortal dimension and when they did it was never for anything good. "The dark lord has demons on his side. Apparently, there is a group planning an uprising against the demon king. They have sided with the dark lord to secure their aims."

No one had ever heard of the thought. Demons joining a mortal willingly sounded absolutely insane. No demon sided with humans except to cause absolute chaos and destruction. Yes, Voldemort would fit that intention easily but they'd not work for him. They were known to have too much pride, too much power to work with mortals. "Demons and mortals don't mix, why would joining Voldemort help anything," Sirius demanded, as a black he knew more about demons then most. He knew just how dangerous they could be and how finicky, they'd have no reason to pair with a dark lord. They could out kill him easily. "Mortals can't change the tides of a demon war."

In most cases that would be true but apparently this was something else entirely. "There is a mortal they are searching for. Apparently, a mortal consort to the demon king. The king favors her enough to mark her untouchable to all demons. He has claimed her in all but ritual," Severus stated.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. A mortal and a demon, the idea sickened them. "What mortal would be with a being that dark," Sirius demanded since as far as he knew, even his own family was not that insane. "A demon is...as dark as they come."

"A necromancer maybe, I've heard of mortals being with demons but never a demon actually caring enough to protect them, expendable playtoys," Tonks stated. "Demons will use them and toss them away. Not go out of their way to protect them."

Severus spoke up once again, they all knew that and yet, in this case something was different. "This girl...they believe that if they capture her, the demon king will bow to their will. It is not an overnight fling. He has taken no one but her. They are convinced this girl is key to forcing compliance among the demons, enough to overthrow the current monarchy. If they get this girl...the demons will completely side with the dark lord which will make them untouchable. If the dark gains the demons no one holds any chance."

That was beyond a terrifying thought. They couldn't let this happen. "How do we find this woman before they do," Arthur demanded.

"Girl," Snape corrected, a woman implied an adult but from what he had heard, he was expecting a child not a grown woman which made the situation all the more unbelievable. "Not a woman but a girl. In her teens, a witch. All I have been informed of is she resides in England, is a witch of about 15 or 16."

"What students at Hogwarts would you even suspect of being necromancers," Sirius demanded, someone of that power would be noticeable in some way. Necromancers would feel of dark magic, black magic. "Because I was raised dark, I know the power behind a single demon can level a village if it really tries. An army of demons...there is no chance at all."

Remus shook his head it couldn't be a necromancer, at least a trained one, not at that age, "the magic to learn necromancy is ancient and complicated. I cannot see anyone still of Hogwarts age capable of it to an extent to summon demons. It's impossible."

"There are natural born necromancers, or legends of them," Sirius stated having heard stories about that sort of witch or wizard being born. It was rare, and most were killed young by either foolish mistakes or their parents killing a threat to the world. He had thought for a long time they were myth, but it was the only explanation he had.

Filius shook his head unable to bring himself to believe any of his students able to do something so sickening, "I cannot see any girl currently at Hogwarts capable of consorting with demons."

"It has to be someone, clearly it's not one of the families that supported Voldemort or they would already have the demons on their side," Sirius stated. "If this girl is really that important to the demon king. How does a mortal even become important to a demon king."

"From what they implied, this is no recent discovery. It's well known that this girl is the demon kings chosen."

"Chosen for what," Bill asked since that could make all the difference in figuring out who she was. "Demons don't just go around choosing mortals. Is she a chosen sacrifice...a chosen...well fuck buddy?"

Snape looked unsure of this, "from there implication, this girl is his chosen mate. He has demons guarding her day in and day out. She is never completely alone. She is the demon kings chosen mate. Wife when she comes of age. They claimed he desires no one but her."

"Demons don't desire anything but death and destruction," Filius argued having been witness to a demon summoning once, he had been one of a very few who survived to speak of it. It was the most horrendous thing he had ever witnessed.

Snape glared, "that is what they implied. No matter what the truth is, if this girl is found Voldemort has a demonic army at his side. It doesn't matter what he has chosen her for. Whether it is as a lover or as a wife this girl is being hunted."

"What sort of girl would allow herself to become some demon's plaything," Charlie demanded.

"A lot, demons can be extremely seductive," Tonks stated. "Just from the stories heard. While they are destructive monsters, they are also master manipulators. They can corrupt...Especially if the girl doesn't even know what he is. or didn't know in the beginning."

"Look, we just need to find her," Emmaline Vance growled since this wasn't getting them anywhere and the war clearly depended on them not getting her. "quickly. She needs to be removed."

"We can't just kill a child who doesn't know what she got into," Arthur returned refusing to even consider the idea. Killing a child was not why he went to fight the war. "We just need to keep her out of the demons reach."

Remus had been mostly silent, a dark realization coming upon him and he wished he was wrong but he saw no other way. It took some time to bring himself to talk. Finally, he looked up and to Sirius not wanting to say it but he had to, too much depended on it. "I am sorry," he whispered knowing in the answer they sought but he wished it wasn't. He wished he was wrong.

"What about," Sirius demanded since the statement was so out of place.

Remus cringed knowing exactly how his friend would take it. he couldn't help but and wonder how he could have missed it. He should have seen the truth, but he didn't and now, now it may be too late, "I should have realized, maybe if I did two years ago...merlin I am so sorry Sirius."

"Sorry about what," Sirius demanded not understanding what his friend was apologizing for. "Why do you have to apologize to me?"

"There's a darkness about her, as if she's been touched my evil. Death, destruction...I could smell it in her room. Something diseased, dark," Remus stated. "I think I know who it is."

"No way," Sirius said realizing what he meant, its not as if his friend visited many teen girls. He had however just came from Sirius's goddaughters home. The others cringed remembering him questioning the girl. "that's not possible Remus. There is no way in hell that Harry...no just no."

Dumbledore looked down having come to the same conclusion and wishing that he had not, "I am sorry Sirius. Looking at all the students she is who I too would guess could be capable of this. there is a darkness surrounding her like a cloud. It would explain so much."

"We need to get to her now," Remus said. "Sirius I am sorry, but we have to know for sure. We may be wrong but that is my best guess. I've never seen a demon, I don't have their scent but I have never sensed anything like that before."

"It's not her," Sirius challenged. "No way would James daughter be involved in a relationship with a demon. A relationship of any kind. Where would she even meet a demon."

"We have to check," Arthur stated hoping for Sirius's sake that they were wrong only they doubted that they were. Dumbledore and Remus seemed too sure and out of everyone, they would know. "Perhaps he has not corrupted her yet. We can find out. everything but we need to hurry."

"It can't be her," Sirius stated, "We will prove its not her."

"I hope so my boy, I hope so," Dumbledore said knowing otherwise. Still, he could have hope that one of his students was not so far lost into depravity as to lie with a demon.

"You will see," Sirius said. "Its not her." It couldn't be. It couldn't be the little girl he held in his arms. James and Lily's baby girl. His beautiful goddaughter whom he had loved since the moment Lily placed her in his arms and asked him to be godfather, giving him easily the greatest gift in his life. It just wasn't possible.


	5. Battles

**HHH**

It happened quickly. Harry and Agreta were sitting on her bed talking when Caym and Abaddon appeared in her bedroom. Caym had blood on his face and Abaddon looked more angry then she had ever seen him. Agreta saluted instantly going on guard. "Harrianna, we need to go now. Agreta, send her things."

She did so immediately, not questioning the reason for his orders as Harry jumped up. "What's going on," she demanded as Abaddon grabbed her and tried to disappear. He said something in another language to Caym who swore violently.

It was now clear something bad was going on. "Sire," Agreta asked.

"The rebellion was larger then we believed. They banned together and informed the wizarding dark lord, that Voldemort bastard of my relationship with Harrianna, we need to get her somewhere safe. They've blocked shadow travel. Alone I could make it through but not with a passenger. We need to get outside the wards."

Harry followed him down the steps and started out the door. "She clucked her tongue and hades followed quickly. "Sire they are here," Caym stated glancing out. they brought wizards."

"Come on out Potter, you come out and we won't kill everyone here," a man shouted, not knowing of the real threat behind the doors.

Harry recognized the voice, even she knew who it was and she knew that it was most definitely not good. "That's Lucius Malfoy, a known death eater," Harry whispered pulling her wand. "Why are they after me?"

"To hold hostage to get to Abaddon," Caym stated refusing to lie to the young witch, not when her very being was at risk. "Sire..."

He was cold, his expression dark, hinting at the blood lust just below the surface, "I am angry...shell we old friend."

Caym gave an evil grin, his teeth sharpening before their eyes as his eyes turned black, magic of the darkest nature flaring around him. It was a terrifying sight, even to Harry who knew he would never harm her. "We shell."

Abaddon looked to Agreta, "harm comes to her and I will hold it on your head."

"Yes sire," Agreta said guarding Harry. She would give her life for the girl even if it was not in her orders but she would always bow to the will of the king.

Abaddon summoned an army of hellhounds who all surrounded Harry protectively. When the two demons exited, the wizards paled. They had been told that there was only one demon guard. The demons on their side could have handled that but Caym and Abaddon themselves were present. They stood no chance at all.

It wasn't just them any longer as Berith, another of Abaddons closest men appeared in a blast of smoke, "Sire, I apologize for being late," Berith stated grinning as he made it to their side. The death eaters began backing up. "Do they wish harm on the lady?"

"Bring me the demons," Abaddon growled viciously, his very voice sounding of death and power, "alive."

Inside, Agreta swore as another demon came from the other end of the house. She immediately began battling it full forced as more wizards appeared, only these were order members. "M'lady, take the hounds and get out of here," Agreta ordered being tossed into the wall as she began shifting releasing her magic.

Harry went to exit as a death eater brought down a wall nearly on top of her striking a very angry Agreta. Harry ran out the door which was her only escape and straight into a very bloody battle. Parts of demons and humans were scattered on the ground as her three demon friends tore them apart. "Hades," Harry said as the hound bit at an oncoming death eater.

Agreta was tossed out through the wall nearby Harry. "Hell fire," Agreta growled. "Traitor, fight me," she growled drawing a demon blade. the other demon went forward striking at her. "you are a traitor, filth for betraying our king."

"What do you expect, me to lick his boots Agreta," he challenged. "The girls coming with us."

Harry shocked everyone by pulling a blade which grew into a sword. "This girl isn't doing anything," she challenged as another demon went to grab her. She struck at him with the blade cutting him but he knocked her back. Agreta took a strike for her nearly severing her arm off before being blasted back into a wall by the other. The demons ganged up on her and the hell hounds while a third and fourth demon joined in. She couldn't fight all at once as they were no beginner warrior demons.

Harry tried to go for her friend only to have another demon pinned her back to the wall. "My boyfriend won't appreciate this."

"Oh and he's off there, what do you think he can do. You know I really don't know what he sees in you," The demon mocked caressing her cheek. "But perhaps I need to take a turn to see what calls him."

Harry barely blinked. "You shouldn't have said that."

"Why going to cry mortal," he mocked.

"No," Harry said bluntly as Hades jumped up and bit him in the neck. "But you are."

Abaddon grabbed him and Harry shut her eyes as everyone could hear the screeches of pain. Abaddon and her hell hound guarding her so no one could get any closer. She opened her eyes again when the sound stopped. The demons were all dealt with and the death eaters had fled. "Agreta, she's hurt," Harry stated. "You need to make sure she's okay Abaddon...oh hell fire your shoulder."

Abaddon kissed her, he had for a moment believed she was going to be lost to him. And yet, in the blood filled yard, after being attacked, she worried only for them. "I am fine m'lady, are you?"

Harry nodded, "I think so," Harry stated. "Agreta got hurt though."

"I will heal m'lady," Agreta promised pulling herself up. "I am sorry I failed to protect you, Sire whatever punishment you deem fit I will accept."

Harry looked at Abaddon, she would not allow her friend to be punished after all she did but she also knew sometimes, Abaddon could be unreasonable. "She protected me, please..."

"Caym, take her to be healed, the best treatments for my girls friend," Abaddon ordered as she was taken away. "Berith there are still surviving mortals coming out of the building."

"I believe they are on the opposite side sire," Berith stated. "Her friend's family I believe."

Harry glanced that way, "Oh hell fire. Um Abaddon, I was supposed to talk to you about me going to stay with my godfather for a few days. I don't think they would approve now though...umm, I think we broke the house."

It was just like Harry to think of that now. "Damn the house, are you hurt at all," Abaddon demanded.

She was pretty sure she was fine but she was not completely convinced. "No I'm fine, scared but fine," Harry promised as Abaddon pulled her into his arms as she caught her bearings, the order members watching from a distance, unwilling to go against the demons who decimated the death eater force. "Damn it Abaddon what is going on you didn't have time to tell me and...I mean hell they came here...why is everyone here. I can go summers without seeing anyone but you, Caym, Berith and Agreta. Why is everyone showing up now."

"There are traitors and a war in your world and our own," Abaddon said kissing her forehead. "Your godfather...you have a godfather."

"Apparently," Harry admitted. "I'm slightly foggy on the details."

While the two spoke, the wizards were trying to find a way to separate them. "Something about a fidelius charmed house and Sirius Black wanting to see me."

"Isn't he a mass murdering death eater," Berith asked confused. "Crazy man."

Harry nodded since they had kept an eye out for him to ensure she was safe from him. He was in every paper not long ago, "yeah but he didn't do it or that's what Fred and George said."

"You m'lady are too trusting," Berith pointed out.

Harry through up her arms in exasperation. "I didn't just trust it. I'm not that naive."

None of them were entirely convinced on that. She trusted too easy, sought the good in everyone even if there was nothing to find. "You trusted us," Abaddon stated as if that proved them right.

"Shush you, I was a kid and I will have you know I have yet to regret it," She stated. "Now what about the house?"

Abaddon glanced at it, the front was completely destroyed, and the inside was torn apart and there was blood coating the floor. In fact the entire drive way was in shambles as were the rose bushes the Dursleys bragged so strongly about, "looks better to me."

"Ban," she protested fighting a smile. He always did hate how normal the building was. Called suburbia the real hell.

"I will have it fixed before your relatives notice," Abaddon added not wishing her to worry, he glanced again to the group. "Now did you want to stay with your godfather?"

Harry glanced to them and saw the defensive look, they were reacting just as she had expected them to. She doubted that humans could ever understand. "I sure as hell am not now, no offence but I think I am going to stick with my demon bodyguards."

"Please, as if I would leave you without bodyguards," Abaddon returned not wishing her to lose the opportunity for her human life, knowing she had always wanted some sort of connection to her blood family. "The choice is yours."

"Harry, Sirius really wants to see you," Remus stated seeing a potential opportunity to get her away from them, "Perhaps it will be a good idea if you come with us."

Abaddon sneered slightly, "werewolf," he returned as an almost hiss.

"Demon," Remus challenged unable to help the growl. Especially as Abaddon leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"The demon realm is temporarily not an option. I have things that I have to do there, so I cannot remain here to protect you. You will never be alone, but do you trust them?"

"No," she said bluntly knowing better then to trust any humans. "Not with them knowing about the majority of my friends being demons."

"What if we swear on our magic that we have no intention to harm you," Bill suggested knowing that they needed to get her away from the demons. See the harm done to her and perhaps see what could be done.

Abaddon whispered so only she could hear, "You will be protected. Even just for a day until we can deal with things. You will not only have Hades but Caym or Berith will be with you at all times. I will allow them to shadow mark you for the moment, so they can stay by your side at all times and are at your beck and call."

Harry nodded feeling better with that said, "Alright, when will I see you again."

"As soon as possible," he said kissing her forehead. "I am sorry I drug you into this Harrianna."

"There is absolutely no way you could have known," Harry stated since even if she had died today, she would not regret the time she had with them. They had saved her so many times that she could not regret her choice to befriend and trust them. "I regret nothing."

He said an order to Caym and Berith. Harry then hugged them and Caym's hand tracked against her shoulder. Beriths her lower back. There magic burning a mark into her skin that only they could remove.

She pulled away, "Oath," she demanded looking to the order as they made it though it left a lot of flexibility, but it was her best option. She went to them knowing that the others would follow. That she would be protected.

Once away from the demons reach, Remus did not hesitate to apparate her right into the middle of the order meeting. She fell to the ground with an oaf, never use to wizard travel. Shadow travel was so much more pleasant. Wizard travel just made her sick. She had never experienced travel so unpleasant, it was worse then the floo system.

"What the hell was that," she demanded gasping shocked. "That felt like I was being squeezed and torn apart, how is that even possible?"

Sirius jumped up and helped her to her feet. "See I told you that you all were insane, there was no way that..." he stopped seeing the look on their faces that said that it was exactly as they feared. "Oh merlin. Really?"

Remus turned to face his friend's daughter hoping that she had no idea what they were, that they could save her from herself and the things who were there. Sirius nearly collapsed in horror at what his friend had revealed to him with only a look. The little girl he had once held in his arms, a demons mate. "Harrianna, do you understand what they are," Remus demanded hoping she didn't but she did not seem entirely surprised by what they were capable of. "What it is you were kissing?"

Harry wiped herself off. She was still covered in some rubble from the fight, and blood she didn't want to think about. Of course, he immediately insulted them, people never understood. She had hoped, as a werewolf he might be different She could not allow that. "Who," she said confusing everyone.

Remus especially who had no idea what she meant, "What."

The room was near completely silent as Harry straightened up. She had no intention of letting them use that tone. "No, not what, who," Harry stated. "Who they are. You called them what's. Professor, how does it feel when people call you a what. what you are not who. I know exactly who they are but the question is, do you or do you judge solely on their status."

Everyone there couldn't believe that she was defending them. They were demons of all things. "Demons," Bill pointed out. "They are demons."

Harry looked up at them with wide eyed but a very stubborn expression on her face. "They are my friends," Harry corrected. "Demon, Mortal, Vampire, Werewolf, Angel...it doesn't matter they are my friends. If you just drug me here for that I can leave again. I am quite happy with my life as it is. No one has a right to judge my decisions especially someone I've never spoken to."

Despite the filled room, it was dead silent after she finished speaking. They were in complete disbelief with what they were hearing. That she tried to defend them. That she thought of such monsters as friends. It sickened many of them. They wondered just how corrupt she must have been to not see them as the monstrosities they were. "Why doesn't everyone calm down and perhaps explain what happened," Dumbledore requested since they looked worse for the wear.

"We got there, and the death eaters and demons were already fighting," Bill stated. "the main battle was outside but there was some demon fighting another in the living room and another joined in."

The memory of the fight burned at Harry, as did the worry for her injured friend. "Agreta," harry stated biting her lip.

Everyone looked to her, "what," Sirius asked not understanding.

"Her name is Agreta, not some demon. her names Agreta and she was trying to protect me. She's one of my friends," Harry stated hoping that she was alright. If not, it would be her fault. She was hurt protecting her after all. Nearly gave her life for her. Sure, it was her job, that didn't mean it didn't hurt Harry. The demons who guarded her were more friends than body guards. "She has a name and she could be dying..."

bill continued uneasily not sure how to react to that statement, then again no one was sure what to think of the girl in front of them. "Right well the fight was...extremely bloody. Eventually her...friends," he said as Harry nodded pleased he could at least acknowledge that. "killed off the other demons and the death eaters for the most part fled."

"I see," Dumbledore stated sadly, trying to figure out how to work with this realization. "Miss Potter, I hope you are unharmed."

Harry nodded though she knew the statement was slightly forced and it was just to get her to no longer be on the defensive, "I am fine. Little confused about why there are so many professors in the room. Actually, about a lot seeing as you just shoved a piece of paper in my hand and we popped in here."

they said a few things before Sirius showed her to the room and they continued without her there discussing how to handle matters as she listened in with Berith petting her hellhound pup. It was finally decided that they would use gentle persuasion to help her get back on the right path.

Having heard enough, Berith turned to his young friend whose face was near unreadable. "Are you alright," Berith demanded.

It was hard for her to think about what the conversation meant, how to go from there. The day had been so overwhelming, Harry just did not know what to think about anything at the moment, she had to wrap her head around things. "I don't really know I guess. They are planning on using the twins to help me see the error of my ways and show me true kindness or whatever. I don't think they would ever succeed in proving to me I am wrong because I am quite pleased with the decisions I have made but at the moment this really is probably the best place. What exactly is going on?" She was hoping for more then the quick explanations she was given at the house.

"A group of demons are trying to overthrow the current leaders which means Abaddon and Caym, a few others. They know how much Abaddon cares for you and know that they cannot take him straight on. Using you to get to him is the best plan. They've gotten the death eaters involved as it will allow them access without revealing themselves since they would have known this was unlikely to work. the death eaters were capable of tracing you in ways restricted by Abaddon's claiming. the death eaters want a demon alliance and thus you have the entire incident. They will not get this close to you again, you have our word."

Harry could feel the promise, but she just looked at him seriously. He meant it with every fiber of his being but nothing was absolute. She was all too aware of that. "Even if I were to die, I would regret nothing. Be sure you all know that. I am happy with my decisions."

It both terrified the demon in front of her, as well as warmed him to hear that. Glad she still did not regret their association but worried over the potential of her dying. She was so much more fragile than demons after all. "Let us not mention anything with you dying to Abaddon. He may rule hell but loosing you...he is easier to deal with since you've entered his life," Berith stated not liking the sound of it himself. "Losing you...well let's just say being close to him will lose its joy."

"I just needed you all to know that. Without you...I wouldn't be here today. Any moment I have is a gift," Harry stated as her trunk appeared in the room. "Please also take good care of Abaddon."

"He is our king and we are loyal," Berith said which was all the confirmation she needed. "You worry about yourself and allow us to deal with everything else m'lady."

Harry nodded as their was a knock at the door. She had been expecting it. Berith disappeared. "Come in," she said as the twins entered. She had heard them called in to the order and told what would be needed of them. She didn't expect it to be so quickly began but she had known it was coming. They closed the door and spelled it slight before they took a seat on her bed. It was clear that they were upset by something, she guessed what was revealed about her but chose to play innocent "Hi Fred, Hi George, is something wrong."

It took a second for the two to find their voices and answer. "They want us to try to convince you that being anywhere near friends or in a relationship with a demon is a dark and dangerous path and you would be better off removing all connection to them," Fred stated shocking her since she was well aware that they were not supposed to tell her that. It amazed her that they chose to tell her, going against their families to do that. To not betray her.

"We don't know if they are right or not. Perhaps it's a really bad idea, we were raised thinking demons were monsters who shouldn't exist. Creatures who taint and corrupt everything they touch," George added and she couldn't help but cringe slightly at the reminder what Wizards were taught about demons, that did not describe her friends at all. "But apparently you have been close to demons a very long time and you've not been corrupted. We don't entirely agree with your choices but it's not our job to tell you one way or another."

"So, this is making it very clear that the choice is yours what you do but we will obviously be playing along somewhat since we don't want to get on the adult's bad side. We actually do have to live here after all," Fred said. "But we also don't want to ruin any friendship we have. You've only just begun to trust us as friends. We won't ruin that for whatever their intentions are. Your 15. Your old enough to understand what you want."

"There I think we've said everything we needed to," George decided wondering how she would react, he never could predict her reactions to things. "Do you have anything to say about it."

Harry gaped shocked before hugging them both tightly. "thank you for being my friends," she said amazed. The two unknowingly earning the support of the demon in the room and once told many others. "I... thank you," she said unable to believe that they went against everyone for this, for her. Never had a mortal done anything so kind to her before. It was something she had only come to expect from her demon friends. "It means more then you both could ever know for you to not try to push me away from my friends. I know most people will never understand but it really does mean a lot."

"So this...demon king or whatever. What do you see in him," Fred asked wondering what he was like to have gained her loyalty and trust. "You've never mentioned being with anyone. Seeing as if we are found out they will flip, we misawell know what side we just put ourselves on."

Harry smiled slightly the love clear as they heard her talk, "Abaddon is...different. He can be dark, sadistic, vicious, ruthless, violent, but at the same time he is protective, caring, warm. He has always been there when I needed him to be, he never pushed me into anything and he's just... Abaddon. I guess that is the only way to describe him. He just is Abaddon and that is all he ever has to be. If I need him he doesn't hesitate to be there and even when he is being all that I hate I can't hate him because he is Abaddon. I've seen him at his most ruthless, which would have been today, but it is odd. I've never been afraid of him, even when he is tearing things apart like today. To me, he is safe."

The sincerity was there but it was mindboggling to the two light wizards. It went against everything they were taught to believe. "A safe demon," George said, "Well I think you got things a bit backwards there Harry."

Harry shrugged, she understood she thought the opposite of most people but it didn't bother her. She loved Abaddon and the family she had gained in the demon realm. They were her family, with all their faults. She loved them and nothing anyone said would change that. "Maybe but I've never exactly gotten the sense to be normal before. If you don't know him it is impossible to understand but not everything is as black and white as it appears."

"You don't seem at all confused to me," Fred admitted since she seemed absolutely sure of what she wanted. Either the demon was the king of manipulators or not…he had to do something right to have her speak so highly of him. "You seem fully aware of everything actually. You do know what demons do though right?"

"Honestly, not one of them have hid it from me. they made sure I was fully aware of everything they are capable of and a lot of what they have done. Abaddon made no lie about where he is now. Probably slaughtering and torturing demons and perhaps even a wizard or two."

The twins recoiled slightly at the easy way she said that. "and you are alright with that?"

"No," Harry said bluntly. She was not one for violence. She disliked it but she did understand that in cases, it was necessary. Especially in times like these. She'd rather some other demon be harmed then those she cared for. "I dislike it. I don't like violence, but I accept that in this case it is necessary and I accept that he is truly the king of hell and I accept everything that entails. Every gruesome detail and as horrible as it is, sometimes it is necessary and other times...I can't stop him. I can live with the knowledge even if I hate it. I try to focus on the good not the bad. Everyone has problems, issues with others they don't want to acknowledge," Harry stated. "He is a demon and I do know that most of them have very skewed views of right and wrong...what I also know is that he would never hurt me. He would protect me and he always treats me right. There are worse things to be then a demon."

The twins shared a glance, having a quick silent conversation, "I guess we will just have to accept that for now," Fred stated.

"Though you don't really need our acceptance on that. It is your life and you are the one who has to deal with what you decide but we do accept it and perhaps someday we will understand."

Harry grinned that was more then she had ever dared to hope for, "I really do appreciate the acceptance bit," she stated pleased. "It means a lot that my mortal friends accept it. Your right, I would have kept at it anyways because they have been my friends...my family since I was a little girl but it is really good to know that not everyone will hate me for it."

"We could never hate you," Fred stated, she was exceptionally difficult to hate. "Your our friend."

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully. "That means everything to me."

"I'm glad we could help then, but we had best drop the barriers before someone gets suspicious," George said doing just that.

A few minutes after they were down they were asked to come down the steps. Questioned about her but they did not reveal anything, just that she was happy as it was.

Harry turned to look at Berith. "They chose me."

"I heard m'lady."

"I…I hadn't even let myself hope that anyone would accept me," Harry admitted. "But they didn't betray me."

"And I should hope they never will," Berith said. Knowing that if they broke the little girls heart, he would rip theirs out of their chests. She had been hurt too many times after all.

"I had hoped we were friends," Harry admitted. "They were nice to me before but I hadn't thought it would ever survive them realizing the truth about me, about us. It was nice to hear. Maybe being here will not be so bad."

"And if it is, we will simply remove you," Berith promised. "And bring you elsewhere to be treated properly. We will not allow these mortals to cause you problems Harrianna. You are too important to us all."

She smiled slightly at him. "Thank you Berith. It does my heart good to hear that. You are all important to me too."

"You should rest, you've had a busy day."

She nodded, "I think I might teach Hades some more tricks first. I don't think that I would be able to sleep. I'm worried about Abaddon and Agreta."

"They will both be fine, they are strong," Berith stated.

"Doesn't mean I don't worry," She said lightly.


	6. Meet my hellhound

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me but the Harry Potter franchise. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Harry sat petting Hades in the living room fully aware that she was being watched and it would look strange. None of them could see the hellhound sitting protectively on her lap after all. She was still trying to figure out her place here. They all looked at her with disgust, they thought they masked it well, but they didn't. They didn't trust her, even had someone of age with her at all time except when she was in her room, she also knew that night they placed a ward to alert them if she left her room, at any time.

She however just ignored it. She didn't expect much better. She was here to get to know her godfather and until Abaddon felt that the threat was gone. She could deal with the stares, and the looks of disgust. She got them often enough with her guardians and the people from the neighborhood. Even just the people from Hogwarts.

So, she just sat there and continued to pet her hound, the movement calming to them both. The semi peaceful calm wouldn't last long as the teens, not knowing just the threat she was as the adults did, intended to confront their normal target. "What the hell are you doing," Hermione demanded looking at her as if she was a freak.

Harry barely reacted to the angry questions, "I'm petting my puppy," Harry stated lightly knowing how it would sound and look, it would be amusing to see how they react. "Would you like to give him a pet. He is extremely cuddly."

The golden group looked at her with absolutely disgust. "There is nothing there you freak," Anthony Goldstein stated.

Hearing the freak, Sirius stood up angrily. He didn't care what she was doing or how she acted. No one got away with calling his goddaughter a freak, "What the hell did you call my goddaughter," he demanded.

Anthony cringed back slightly. "there is nothing there, she is petting air," Anthony stated in defense of himself, the man was slightly unstable and he had been downright mean since he found out that they had bullied the girl.

Harry however just continued petting the dog. "Um Harry," George said confused but he remembered what she had said at the house. Before, he had taken it as a joke but since finding out she consorted with demons he wasn't so sure, "when you said you had an invisible dog...that was a joke right because all we see is you petting air."

She smiled wavering him over taking his hand. He allowed it hesitantly. "That is because you are looking with your eyes," she said dragging his fingers over her dogs fur. He jumped back cursing feeling the rough skin and fur patches of the hell hound. "You are not seeing with everything. Sight is only one sense. You have others. You can't always trust what you can see." She had learnt that fact early on when associating with demons. Not everything was visible nor was everything what it appeared to be.

Fred went over now extremely curious about what had his brother jumping back, "Can you show me then," Fred asked.

She took his hand and drug it over the dogs back. Hades licked his hand and he nearly fell back. She laughed lightly, "I told you I got a new puppy. I named him Hades and he is absolutely adorable. The sweetest little thing."

"Invisi...how in the hell is there an invisible dog," Fred demanded shocked unable to believe what he had just felt. There truly was an invisible dog on her lap. He had honestly thought it to be a joke, but it was there. "that's...what?"

"Wait, that wasn't a joke," Tonks demanded shocked and slightly worried, she did after all associate with demons. It could be anything with her.

Harry grinned, "do you want to pet him. He really is a sweetheart," Harry promised as Tonks came over and Harry guided her hand. He hadn't hurt the boys and she was always adventurous for a Hufflepuff. She wanted to see if there really something was there.

She stared at the air she petted in amazement, there really was something there. She had thought maybe a prank the three of them came up with, but she was really petting a dog. "Do you see him then," Tonks asked.

"Yeah I do but he is my puppy. My boyfriend gave me him for a present. I named him hades because he made me promise not to name him something like daisy or butterfly."

Fred snorted, "Daisy and butterfly?"

Harry nodded pouting lightly, "He is never going to let me forget the fact that I once named a caterpillar butterfly when I was eight," Harry stated. "He is by far the cutest little thing."

"An invisible dog," Sirius asked to be sure. "Really?"

"His name is Hades. In greek mythology he is the god or king of the underworld," Harry stated kissing his forehead but to them, it looked like she was kissing air. "Want to pet him."

Sirius did so gently. He had never seen an invisible dog before, "He's hairless?"

"He has got some tuffs of fur, he is just a baby," Harry stated.

"Hades," Sirius said, "how is he invisible. Invisibility charms?"

Harry sat him down standing up. Berith caught her intentions, "Come on boy, show yourself," Berith cast the illusion spell and out stood the hellhound pup sitting there wagging his tail. Everyone else jumped back shocked. He had tuffs of fur in his skin, sharp fangs dripping with blood and appeared something out of nightmares despite his small size. "Good boy," Harry said petting him. Not at all bothered by his rougher appearance.

"What the hell is that," Ginny demanded shocked and disgusted.

"Hades, he is such a good boy," Harry said as the hound rolled over and Harry rubbed his tummy. "He's a hellhound of course."

"Of course, he is," Sirius said wondering why they were surprised. It was a gift from her demon boyfriend after all.

Fred glanced at the dog before kneeling and petting him. "Does he do any other tricks."

Harry grinned pulling out a dogbone and standing up. "Hades sit." he sat. "Give me paw hades... good boy. Roll over..." he followed every instruction perfectly and Harry gave him the treat. "He is pretty smart isn't he? He can do some others too. Want to see?"

"Sure," George agreed. It was an insane situation but they decided to just roll with it.

"Hades play dead," Harry said as he collapsed onto the ground and faked dead. "Good boy. Stand up," she said as he stood up on his back paws and Harry gave him a treat. "Abaddon keeps getting annoyed that I teach his dogs to roll over and give paw. They are supposed to be vicious beasts but they are just like most dogs just smarter. They are all extremely smart." She grinned, "want to see another trick. This one is my favorite. I taught it to him yesterday morning."

The twins nodded seeing her excitement and they couldn't ruin that for her. Besides, they were honestly curious about what else he could do. "course."

"Hades, Abaddons coming take your position," she said as he began to growl viciously and stalk around Harry protectively. "Good boy," she said kissing him as he once again yipped happily. "Cute right? I've only had him for a day and a bit but hell hounds are extremely bright and once they know something they don't ever forget it. Agreta got a good laugh out of me teaching Hades that one."

"That actually is really funny," Fred admitted. "I am sure it would be more so if we understood."

"Hellhounds are guard dogs or warrior dogs sent on tasks," Harry stated realizing it really was an internal joke. "So vicious and bloodthirsty. Abaddon has a pack but they absolutely love me. I've taught them all to roll over, play dead, sit pretty and he says I have turned them into cuddly puppies. So I've taught Hades to play guard dog as a new trick. I am definitely a dog person. Now he can't complain about me ruining his hellhounds and making them fat and lazy because I give them too many dog treats."

This had everyone startled, feeding hellhounds dog treats. it made it seem so normal...innocent. "Next you will say he plays with squeaky toys," Tonks challenged.

Harry pulled one else causing her dog to yip happily and jump up. "Fetch," Harry said giving it a toss and he ran after it much to everyone's amazement "Nothing wrong with a good squeaky toy."

"they are hellhounds," Tonks stated wondering if she was in some alternate reality since it sounded insane to her. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. The girl consorting with demons wasn't supposed to be so nice and innocent and hellhounds shouldn't play with chew toys. It didn't fit her understanding of things. "That's a hellhound. And it is rolling around like a common mutt."

Harry nodded glad that they could see it. Maybe she could help them realize that not everything they know about the demonic realm was automatically true. "It is in essence still a dog you know. Not everything's black and white. You can be seen as one thing, but it not really be you or at least not completely. Hades may be a hellhound, that doesn't mean that he just lusts for blood and violence. He is a good puppy. A sweetheart who likes treats and squeaky toys and in my trunk, I got him the cutest collar. You all judge everything light or dark. Just because something like a hellhound is dark, doesn't make him evil. He is never gone about biting people...my Aunt Marges dog ripper bites me every time it see's me."

"He is kind of cute," Sirius said after a moment. Cute isn't something that he would describe it as but as it rolled around chewing on its squeaky toy, cute just seemed to fit. "In a homely way."

"He really is right," Harry agreed absolutely adoring the gift from Abaddon. "Best present I've ever gotten."

Sirius knelt down and petted the hound. "He's definitely not the big bad evil demon dog I was expecting when he appeared."

"Not everything dark is evil," Harry stated. "Just because it has got demon or hell in its name, does not make it wrong. Nothing is purely evil or bad. Just as nothing is purely kind or good."

Sirius had a feeling she had stopped talking about her dog but said nothing to that, for the moment, he just petted the hound and relaxed with his goddaughter.


	7. Interrogations and difficult truths

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own

Ever since Harry had come into the house, Sirius was watching her. He was also not liking what he saw. She seemed to withdraw into herself slightly, stuck close to Fred, George or even him. The other kids seemed to torment her. It turned his stomach to see her just ignore them. Ignore the cruel things they said or implied about her. Even ignored when they went out of their way to knock into her. If they were this brazen with the order present it made him wonder what were they like when they got to be alone with her? Is that what turned her into a demon's lover? The twins had mentioned she was bullied. Did she go to the demons because she was bullied badly by humans?

She always seemed so sweet, gentle. Not what anyone expected, especially as he knew what they called her behind his back, a demon's whore. Was it all a show or was it for real? Was she really this sweet quiet girl or was she trying to manipulate them? Was he seeing innocence where there was none, because of the child he knew before he went to Azkaban?

She sat in a corner petting air, glancing at nothing. Ignoring the comments, he knew she could hear. She was only a child and people were treating her as if she was a monster, as if she didn't matter. To him, if this was how she was treated, it really was no wonder she chose a demon. He hated it, he hated knowing that she was ever with a demon but what had people ever done for her.

He listened to the twins talking with her, it seemed that they were not following orders all that well...or they were. He wasn't sure which it was. They were getting close to her, but they were not attempting to pull her away from demons that he could see.

She had been there a week when he finally sat down and decided to talk with her, Only the order got there first and seemed to surround her. He sat back deciding that perhaps for one listening would be better. He could make judgements without pushing her.

He could also watch and make sure the order did not over step. Because despite everything, despite her association with demons, she was still his goddaughter and he loved her. "Harry, we have a few questions for you," Dumbledore said gently.

She went slightly cold knowing it wasn't going to be a couple questions and also knowing he was not going to like the answers she gave. Still she would answer what she could. She wasn't ashamed of her family and wouldn't let them make her, "I may have a few answers," she stated. "Depending on the questions."

"We just want to confirm some facts we are unsure of, for everyone's safety," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone. "What is the connection between you and the demons."

"Depends on which PERSON you are implying," Harry challenged, she knew they were demons, it was a large encompassing part of them but they were people to her.

Now was not the time to get into a discussion on whether they were human, people or not. "The demon king," Bill Weasley stated. "The one named Abaddon."

Harry remained scary calm. "Abaddon is my best friend and my boyfriend, not that it should matter to everyone here. I really don't understand why it is everyone's business."

They ignored the last part, in their minds, it was very much their business and they had a right to know everything. Sirius however found himself slightly agreeing. They had no real authority over her. So, who were they to judge? "How did you meet Abaddon."

She felt a small pressure on her back and a whisper in her ear. "Tell all you please my lady, if they do not accept then, well we will just have some fun. Abaddon shell be here soon either way. You want a relationship with your godfather, allow him to meet the real you and judge you with the truth out. Do not fear. We always have your back."

Harry was extremely grateful for him standing behind her, the touch on her back reminding her constantly that she was not alone. It only took a moment for her to decide and speak up, "I've known Abaddon since I was a little girl, since I was eight," she stated.

Longer than any of them had believed. It was worse than they feared. Many of them took that as a sign it would be far too late to save her. "Yes, but how did you meet Abaddon," Dumbledore asked repeating his previous question.

"He came to me when I needed him most," Harry returned.

They honestly wanted one answer and decided they had to be a bit blunter. "Did you summon him," Dumbledore asked. "Did someone teach you how to summon demons and did you try for him or was that an accident."

She glared slightly, "I am not a necromancer," Harry stated horrified by the thought. Disgusted at the idea that anyone thought her capable of doing such a horrible thing. She knew they thought lowly of her with her association with demons but that was an entirely different level of depravity. Especially as they were in a relationship. "Necromancers are wrong...they use black magic to bind a demon or spirits will and its unnatural. Abaddon comes only because he chooses to. No other reason. I don't manipulate him, force him, bind him to my will. Necromancy is disgusting...it's like...it's like casting an imperious curse on them except they fight and struggle with it and just no. Not a bloody necromancer. Abaddon heard me and came because he chose to, because I needed him. Not because I forced him to come and keep coming back. I'd never do that to anyone."

Her vicious denial surprised everyone. She truly seemed to believe that very thing. Either she was a beyond brilliant liar or she was telling the truth and she did not summon him. Perhaps she could be saved. "So he just came," Dumbledore asked. "Do you know why?"

"I called for him," Harry stated. "I have necromancy potential I am not a necromancer."

This caused everyone to look at her strangely. Unable to figure out of she was or was not a necromancer. "Harry could you explain that to us," Bill asked confused. None of them understanding what she was talking about.

"Not everyone has the potential to be a necromancer. Like if you tried...you probably would only succeed in killing yourself or worse and there are worse things than dying," Harry said bluntly. "But some people have necromancy potential. It runs in certain families; some peoples shift in magic. in this room...Sirius has necromancy potential. Tonks does as well though hers is very slight...Charlie does. So does the twins...Mr. Weasley does but you don't and no one else in the Weasley family has potential. Professor Moody has potential, but Professor Dumbledore doesn't."

"So what exactly does it mean to have the potential," Tonks asked surprised and slightly uneasy to find out she had the potential to do what was considered the darkest of dark arts.

"It means that your magic is open and can be focused to do necromancy. Sirius has the most potential of every one of you but about 25% of the wizarding world has necromancy potential. It is the same as not everyone has the potential to become animagi, not everyone has the ability to become a metamorph. Not everyone has the potential to do transfigurations. You can try and sometimes succeed especially in transfigurations but it will never be as effective as if you have the potential," Harry explained expertly. "I have a strong necromancy potential but I am not a necromancer and I have no desire to become one."

Dumbledore got them back on track, "So if you did not summon him, how did he get to you."

Harry shook her head since she explained this they just weren't hearing her, "Your listening to the words but not really hearing what I am saying professor. He came because I called."

A good chunk of them were getting annoyed at her answers, others just more confused. "Why did you call him," Arthur asked gently.

"I was lonely...sad...scared," she admitted as her friend gripped her shoulder. "I wanted someone to care about me, to acknowledge me as something beyond that freak potter girl. Agreta sort of explained it to me as my heart called for someone and because of my necromancy potential, he heard it and decided to come investigate who was pulling at them."

"So, he came and you just became friends. Harry my dear, you realize not everyone has pure motivations," Dumbledore said gently.

Harry glared slightly, tired of people accusing her of naivety especially strangers. "Berith thinks I am naive when I try to see the good in everyone, but I am not stupid. Besides, Abaddon began with impure intentions, but he told me everything after we became friends.'

A demon told her, and so it was okay. That did not make anyone feel better at the situation. "Told you what," Sirius asked.

"He told me why he came," Harry stated. "He said I had such potential, so much power that he wanted nothing more than to corrupt it for his own means."

This seemed to secure what everyone was thinking but Sirius could see differently. "And yet your still friends...dating him?"

"He told me when I was nine years old. How when he felt me he thought he could corrupt me. Because I was young, naive and lonely," Harry stated without hesitation. "That he could bend me to his will and a demon with a necromancer on his side instead of a necromancer with a demon...would make them near impossible to defeat. Especially someone with my potential."

"And did he," Sirius demanded.

Harry shook his head, "No...he came with the intentions but he had every opportunity to use me to do whatever he wanted. When I was eight...nine...ten. I thought he hung the moon. He was my best friend, my only friend in the world. The only one who gave a damn about me. He told me that those were his original intentions. I'm not a necromancer, he's never asked anything of me. Instead he has been my knight in shining armor. He stopped seeing me as a weapon, as a corruptible power and saw me as a scared child. He stood by me. Protected me even though he didn't have to. It didn't help his aims at all. In fact, it probably would hurt them more than anything else. He never asked me to be anything I am not, and he even tried to be good, better for me. I am not stupid or a child any longer. He had a chance to go through with his plans. Instead he chose what was best for me. I know with every fiber of my being that he is not there to manipulate me. He swore on his very being that he was not. no, he is there because he truly cares."

"My dear, demons are extremely manipulative," Dumbledore started.

"So are you," Harry said shocking everyone. "I am not stupid, I can see the difference between kindness and manipulation. I have spent my entire life being bullied and tortured by mortals. You all think I am stupid, naive and don't understand. I think it is you who are confused. Because I am not stupid. I know that you asked the twins to try to make me see the error of my ways. I listened into the meeting that first night. I know false kindness. I see it every day when most of you look at me. I can tell real from fake, I've been taught by the best in the cruelest of ways."

Sirius looked startled at her, "Harry I..."

She wasn't done and continued interrupting him. What would they think when they knew the real her. When the knew the truth. Would they see monsters? "Sirius, he truly cares despite disagreeing with my choices and even being disgusted by them. A lot of his care is focused on the fact that I am James Potters daughter but there is enough of it actually for me as a person to make me want to have some sort of relationship with him," Harry stated. "Fred and George, real care, real worry and they have proven to me a thousand times that they only want me happy. I trust them with all my heart because I can feel it is true. Your grandfatherly act...that is fake. You use it to be seen as a kind old man. So, people do not judge your actions as harshly. You look at every situation, every person to see how you can use them to achieve your goals. Tonks, a sliver of her cares, she however would follow you easily. If you say that something must be done, then she will follow because she is loyal. The same goes for Remus. Bill Weasley, his worry and care is for the twins. He doesn't care for me as a person. he is beginning to and that fact scares him. Charlie, he is indifferent. I know true care and false care. I have been manipulated a thousand times from the best. I have even witnessed Abaddon, and my other friends doing the same but, in the end, I am confident with my choices. My loyalty is to my friends above all else and no kindly worded worried voices and only want what's best statements will make me feel differently."

Everyone was taken back by her speech, but she just continued sitting there calmly. They wanted the truth, she would give it to them, even if it hurt. "My dear, we truly are just worried about you."

"Lie," Harry stated without hesitation, slight mocking in her tone. "You are worried about what I could mean for you, the order, the war."

"I don't like you with a demon...I don't like you with anyone," Sirius said speaking up.

"Truth," she said without hesitation.

"What has he done to earn your loyalty," Sirius asked needing to understand. "I just...what has he and your other friends as you call them done to earn your loyalty and trust because from your end, your 15, dating and sleeping with a demon who are master manipulators, talking about your loyalty to them and honestly I am wondering if he has your mind so warped you can't see up from down. What has he done to earn your loyalty."

Harry looked to her godfather realizing he really just wanted to understand, "You see or hear demon, you think monster. I see or hear mortal; muggle or wizard and I see the people who have tortured me since I was one years old. Who have stolen everything from me," Harry stated. "It wasn't a demon who held me down when I was a child and tried to make me a toy for his sick fantasy." this caused everyone to flinch and look horrified at what she had just said, what she had just revealed to them.

"But it was Abaddon who tore him apart for laying a hand on me, for hurting me and trying to take my innocence away before I was really old enough to understand what was happening. He saved me and held me while I cried. It was Abaddon promised me that he would never let anyone touch me. he didn't have to save me, I didn't call for him. I was too scared to even think. He came because he chose to protect me."

"It was not a demon who beat on me, locked me in a small cupboard under the steps, barely fed me, told me I was useless and should have died with my parents," Harry said causing them to flinch in horror once again. The idea of anyone telling that to a child was horrendous. "that was my aunt and uncle who hated me so badly that in a four-bedroom house, they shoved me into a cupboard under the steps, whipped me with a belt, made me work to earn my keep. Even going so far as to hold my arm on a stove until my skin bubbled and burned then smacked me for crying about it. It was them who beat me half to death for doing well on a test my cousin failed and it was them who poured hot coffee on my face because at 5 years old I made it wrong, who didn't care how badly I begged them to stop, it just made them continue or hit harder," by now they were all looking horrified beyond horrified.

Sirius felt sick, his goddaughter had been abused, he had feared that very thing but in his mind it was demons who hurt her. Not mortals. He was horrified to hear that the little girl, he held in his hands after she was born, was hurt in such ways. "But it was a demon, Abaddon who protected me from that. Who did not kill him despite wanting nothing more than to tear them apart put them back together and do it again when he found out. I begged him not to and he listened despite having to fight his very being to do so. He chose to do as I asked but still make sure they knew never to touch me again."

Everyone had hoped she was finished but she wasn't. They wanted to know she would tell them why no matter what, she would choose the demons over mortals. "It was not a demon who mocked me and ridiculed me. Made me feel alone and outcasted. Treated me like a freak of nature wherever I went. Who laughed when I cried and who beat me when I was down. Who never let me play with them, who laughed and tormented me worse when I just wanted to join in and feel normal and wanted" Harry stated. "That was the muggle children from my primary school and around the neighborhood. my classmates at Hogwarts"

"Instead, it was demons who let me cry about my day and who sat down and colored a picture with me just because I asked them. These centuries old beings sat and colored a picture with an eight-year-old just to make me happy when they could have just said no. Told me stories which were far too bloody for a child but the very fact that they cared enough to try. It was demons who treated me like a person, even when they were teasing me for being too trusting, too happy, too me. they would smile and chuckle when I told them jokes that even at 15 I know were stupid and they would play games with me just so I knew what it felt like to be friends. They hated it but did it for me."

"It wasn't demons who lied and manipulated me for their own means, Abaddon told me exactly what he intended. He is the one who never wears a mask and lets me know just what demons are. They all do. They don't hide what they are capable of. What they do or what they have done. They lay it all out. It is muggles and wizards who act friendly to get me to see things their way or to make me think they are my friends and then beat me down mocking me for being stupid enough to believe that they could like a freak of nature like me."

"You all want me to see demons is evil, irredeemable monsters. What sort of monster would treat a scared lonely little girl like that. To me, mortals are the monsters. Even after watching Abaddon tear apart the muggle who tried to rape me when I was a little girl, it was not him who was the monster from my nightmares. They were the ones I went to when I was scared. They could have just patted me on the head and I'd have been happy about it. Instead, they helped me in their own ways. Whether it was promising to destroy them bloodily and then pouting when I said that they couldn't kill my classmates or dragging me shopping, treating me like a princess to make me feel loved and wanted. Just holding me and listening or trying to make me laugh." Harry stated. "You are asking me what they have done to earn my loyalty. The question is, what have any of you done. Mortals have done everything to lose my faith and loyalty. My friends have done everything to earn it and have never made me question it."

they were all struck silent, but she wasn't done. "You all act like I am a demon's whore. He is not the one who ever treated me like I was some easy shag. I can name others in this very household who thought I could be. He treats me with respect. If I say no, he listens. In this house I can name people who kept trying. Who joke and mock me saying that I would be an easy fuck and chuck because no one would ever need a freak like me for anything else and that I should be honored by the offer and for them to pay me any intention. For the record, I am perfectly happy with my relationship with Abaddon, with my friends. No not my friends, my family and I don't need anyone to try to make me see the errors of my ways. You came to the Dursleys the day of the death eaters not to save me but to meet your intentions. My friends came to rescue me, protect me. Agreta...she nearly died for me and whether Abaddon ordered it or not I know she would be there because she is my friend and cares. I know Berith and Caym would be there for me."

Berith leaned into her, whispering in her ear, "always little one. You are our girl and we would do anything in the world for you. You are right...we chose you not what you could do for us."

She bit back a smile as she stood up. "I think this interrogation should be finished. I think we all know where we stand. If anything, you have just proven why I made such a good choice."

She felt a familiar touch on her other side. Knowing instantly who it was and she went upstairs not getting interrupted. he made himself visible and kissed her deeply, greedily. "Missed you," she said when he finally released her.

"I missed you too," he stated as the door shut and locked.

She took in the sight of him, having been worried about him. After all, he was in hell dealing with a demon rebellion. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it," Abandon said once again. "I chose you...please never doubt that."

She looked at him with bright, trusting green eyes. "If you were there, you would have heard that I have absolutely no doubt in my mind Abaddon...but perhaps you should show me just how much you truly chose me."

"And I will be going," Berith stated not wanting to bear witness to this. He loved the child before him, in the sense of a daughter. "Sire...m'lady."

He disappeared, and Abaddon looked to the bed which shifted into a duplicate of her old one and the room changed to match, "this is a room befitting a queen."

Harry couldn't help but roll her eyes, "I am not a queen," she stated but knew it would be pointless arguing

Abaddon smirked, "You are mine and I am a king," he corrected. "It is only a matter of time before you wear the crown as well."

She couldn't help but wonder if he realized what he had just implied. He had never outright said such a thing before, implied closely but never was so blatant about it. "You realize that that is practically a proposal in and of itself," Harry said shocked.

Abaddon just pinned her to the bed. "It was wasn't it," he said easily. "Now I believe I was to be showing you just how much I chose you."

She couldn't help but shiver slightly at the pure lust in his eyes though she could see the love behind the lust as well. "Yes you were," Harry agreed deciding to let it go for the moment. "You'd best get on that."

He grinned deviously and went about showing her just how much he loved her.

All too early, they were back awake. She laid in his arms as he traced over the markings in her side. "Your leaving again," she said knowingly.

"I have to," he admitted kissing her neck and she leant into the movement. "We need to siphon out all the traitors in our midst. I will be back as often as I can be."

She nodded understanding. She didn't like it but she understood. "I know I guess I worry."

"Don't," he said gently. "It will be dealt with. Your friend, Agreta will be here soon. She has healed and will be once again permitted to be your guard."

Harry grinned shifting around to kiss him. "Thank you, Abaddon."

For the life of him, he couldn't understand why she was thanking him. His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to ask. "What are you thanking me for," He asked confused.

"For not taking your anger out on her," Harry stated knowing him better than most. She had been her guard and Abaddon was quick to anger. Never at her but if something had happened to her, everyone would feel his wrath. "For letting her continue being my guard. She really is one of my best friends and thank you for telling me she's better."

Abaddon kissed her gently, "You are far to pure."

"I don't think I am quite pure any longer Abaddon," she laughed considering the state they were in. "But we can go with that if you'd like."

He just chuckled, "I will summon your guards. Caym for this moment."

She gave him another kiss and he disappeared. She glanced around the room. It was now a near complete replica of the room they made her at the Dursleys. The very bed that felt like she was laying on a cloud, the black silk sheets, the deep red walls, the finely made dresser with a mirror carved from the finest metals, her trunk returned to its normal state with delicately crafted designs. She glanced around until she sensed her friend. She had a very important question to ask him. "Oy Caym, how am I supposed to explain my room?"

He appeared chuckling, "I would advise doing it dressed."

She rolled her eyes grabbing Abaddons shirt since hers were out of reach, he did have a very bad habit of leaving his things when he left but then again, she did not mind. "well clearly."

"I believe it is Abaddon's intention to make sure they know that we can get to you and that we can protect and take care of you at all times," Caym said still turned slightly away as she pulled on some underclothes and jeans.

Of course, he did. Manipulative arse. It would most definitely get his point across. "That is fairly affective," Harry said giving in liking how protected that made her feel. "Manipulative but effective. turn around and no peaking." She grabbed some more cloths getting changed. "So, I am surprised you are here instead of Berith. I figured you would be needed with him more..."

Caym laughed as she put on a bra and another shirt, "Well he wishes for me to continue with your instructions and the lot. He needs Berith for a specific task and Agreta is healed but she needs a few more hours before getting here. I offered to come. Can I turn around again?"

"Sure," she said as she grabbed the brush left in front of the mirror and pulled it through her hair. "So which instructions?"

"Your swordsmanship and your magical control. We want you to be able to duel against a demon long enough for help to arrive if necessary," Caym stated. "That will be tonight since I believe they are calling you for breakfast."

She listened but heard no one yelling for her, "I don't hear them."

"Wards, I can hear thorough the ones Abaddon put up," Caym stated. "I will be watching you. Do not let them push you. I heard of their interrogation last night from Berith."

Harry gave him a hug. "I won't but thank you," she said as she went down securing the door behind her. She did not need them seeing the changes to the bedroom as of yet. She gave Hades a pet from where he guarded her door and went down to breakfast. Most were silent for once and she accepted that gratefully. Silence from them was honestly a relief.

Some in the room however, were not so prepared for the awkward silence. "So this silence is extremely awkward," Fred stated.

Harry shrugged, "Or peaceful from my end. No silent hisses of demon whore or people trying to tell me I'm wrong or confused, quite pleasant. Did you guys finish your new product yet?"

They accepted the change of subject easily enough. "Nearly, we are one tweak off from perfection," George said grinning. "You can check it out later. Maybe you will have a suggestion for us since we are trying to figure out what we missed but we cannot seem to place it."

"I will give it a look," Harry agreed easily falling into a talk with the two of them.


	8. Tattoos

Harry was reaching up over the table for a card and everyone froze catching sight of the demon mark on her lower back. "Do you have a tramp stamp," Hermione demanded.

The 14-year-old girl couldn't help but freeze at that knowing exactly what the mark was. A demon mark allowing them to know where she was at any given time. It would be much more difficult to get people to trust her if they knew just how connected she was to the demons. "It's none of your business if I have a tattoo," Harry stated defensively. "Why can't you just leave me alone."

"A what stamp," Bill said confused. Truth be told every wizard born in the room looked confused.

"A tramp stamp," Hermione stated a sneer in her voice. "They are tattoos, but I wonder why the hell I am surprised. You are shagging a filthy demon after all. Of course, you'd not care about laws and as a minor get a tattoo. A slutty one too." (AS A NOTE. I DON'T HAVE ANY ISSUES WITH LOWER BACK TATTOO'S I JUST THINK HERMIONE WOULD, Historically though, they are given the tramp stamp title for being fairly promiscuous.)

"Watch it," Fred warned.

The purebloods in the room still looked really confused, "How can a tattoo be slutty," Sirius demanded, "it's just a tattoo, wait a minute. You're not even 15, how in merlin's name did you get a tattoo."

"tramp stamps are literally slutty tattoos," Hermione sneered. "I mean it looks like its practically on your arse."

"Hell fire do you even hear yourself," Harry asked. "You're so judgmental and no they are not, they are just tattoos on a person's lower backs. There is nothing wrong with them."

Agreta came up behind her reminding her that she was there for her. "And watch what your implying about my goddaughter," Sirius growled. Reminded all too horribly of how Harry was treated by her classmates.

"Implying, I think she's straight out saying it," Anthony sneered. "You've got blinders on Black. You don't even see what's in front of you."

This was quickly leading to an all-out fight and people were beginning to pick sides. "Oy piss off," George growled angrily.

"She put out for you, is that why you're so ready to defend her," Ron mocked.

The twins jumped up angrily, but Harry just stepped back. "Look Ron, leave her the hell alone," George growled angrily. "Haven't you all done enough Merlin's bloody pants. You've tormented her for four bloody years. Let her be, she's never done anything to you."

"She's fucking a demon and we are supposed to let her be near us, it is filthy and disgusting," Anthony Goldstein sneered. "She needs to be taught morals clearly."

"Leave her alone," Fred snarled. "Your bloody lucky she held back her demons for as long as she has because if not you lot would be dead."

Anthony sneered, "I am the boy who lived, No demon could defeat me."

"I'd love to see him fight even out children," Agreta sneered into Harrys ear. The 14-year-old hid a chuckle.

Hermione spoke up again, "Merlin, you are such a half wit, you can't even fight your own battles and your laughing, you are just as big of a freak as we always thought."

Harry spoke up in a gentle voice knowing that her friends stood up for her and would have her back no matter what she said. It was nice actually being given a chance to speak, "I was picturing Goldstein fighting even the youth in the demon realm," Harry stated, it really was an amusing thought. She had seen demon children training and they made even the most powerful witch or wizard look like muggles in terms of power. "It's an amusing thought. I do not need to fight you. I don't need to cry over every time you call me a whore, a slut, a freak, a halfwit. I've been called it a thousand times and its actually rather dull to hear. I've been called those very things since I was a toddler. You all think you're so big bad and tough. You have nothing on my muggle school mates or even their parents. Why should I be bothered by anything you have to say to me? You all don't matter to me. Truth be told its sort of nice hearing other people fight for me for once instead of joining in. Call me what you want Granger. You always have. Your jealous."

"Of a demons whore," she demanded disgusted by the thought.

They could say it a thousand times, she wasn't going to be ashamed of being with Abaddon. She loved him. "No, because I could out cast you any day, I am top of the year when I try, I've just not really bothered all that much," Harry stated calmly. "Nothing you could say could hurt me."

"Your parents would be rolling over in their graves," Ron sneered. "Having you for a daughter."

Most of everyone else was shocked that he had went to that extreme, but Harry wasn't all that bothered by the statement. Sirius however jumped up extremely defensive. Harry however spoke up before he could. "Nice attempt," Harry returned seeing Sirius get extremely angry. "Except for the fact that I was told since I knew what a parent was, that my parents were good for nothing drunks who were going to abandon me but got themselves killed in a car crash. But really...I am sure that should phase me. Try again though, I am sure you could manage something better. or you can return to the classics and tell me that I am a slut and a fuck and chuck that no one would want for anything but one thing. Or you could bring up me being a halfwit moron and in the same breath call me a good for nothing cheat because I did better than you. Maybe go for the family favorite and call me a freak. Go on then, give it a go. I am sure it will be an amusing attempt."

No one quite knew how to take that, Harrys never said anything back before. She just usually bowed her head and took it. "Nothing, didn't think so. I thought for sure you could do better than that. Too bad," she stated no longer going to just sit there for their abuse. Not when she had everything going for her now. Not when she was no longer stuck at the Dursleys. She was done with their nonsense. "There is nothing wrong with having a tattoo on my lower back. Maybe it has the title tramp stamp but that implies I sleep around. I've been telling you both no since third year. Abaddon doesn't share well. I am sure whoever tries...well only abandon and I know what happened to the last bloke." Harry shook her head. "See, this is why I just walk away. There really is no point in fighting about it. You try to hurt me, but it doesn't bother me nearly as much as you'd like. Maybe if I was eleven again and I was looking forward to no longer being that freak that weird things happen to, but I am almost 15 and I honestly don't need to get in a battle of wits with you. Fred, George, Sirius thank you for breaking pattern and defending me but it's not worth the breath. If you will excuse me, I have some summer work to catch up on."

Harry walked away leaving a silent room. "Well done m'lady," Agreta whispered. "I am very proud of you."

Harry just grinned as they went up to her room. She had for once, said what she wanted. It made her feel very good to get the chance.


	9. Chapter 9 Reveal

It had taken a little while for the people to disburse from where the argument had taken place. They went in separate directions and Sirius headed up the stairs and stood outside Harrys room hesitant about knocking. He loved his goddaughter, but he didn't really understand her. It hurt him to know how badly bullied she was. He wanted to sit down and talk to her about everything that he was missing. Just the two of them so they could talk without interruptions.

Finally, he knocked and the door opened slightly, "Harry can I talk to you," Sirius asked. He froze, this was not the room that had been set up for her. It looked like nothing he had seen before. "Oh sweet merlin what happened in here?"

Harry looked up from the book. Agreta closed in on her charge swearing not to fail again in her protection. If they reacted wrong, she'd destroy them. She'd not allow the girl she cared so much about to be harmed again. "What's wrong," Arthur Weasley said coming to the door since he had heard the last part that Sirius shouted. "Merlin how..."

Harry spoke calmly but was prepared for absolutely anything. She knew they would not react well to her room change but her worry was whether or not they'd react violently. She knew Agreta was guarding her but she was still slightly nervous of the idea. She did want to get to know Sirius and was enjoying his company. Would this be the cutoff point of what he could deal with? "My boyfriend wasn't impressed with my room apparently, he does this every time. At school he altered my bed into a smaller version of this and locked the curtains from anyone entering, he did my room at the Dursleys and he decided to repeat it here. I'd be annoyed but the bed is absolutely heavenly."

This time she allowed people to drag her into the kitchen. Sirius didn't even try to stop it. "Miss Potter, how did any demon get into the house," Dumbledore demanded. "It is fidelius charmed."

She wasn't sure why exactly they were so surprised. Especially with how easily she had entered. Were they truly so unaware about the truth of magic. "How did you all think my dog and my trunk got here," Harry asked since no one had questioned it. They all paled, they should have asked but it had never dawned on them. "Fidelius charms are wizard magics, it does not affect those who were never mortal. Vampires and Werewolves, were all once mortals but demons are different all together."

"Why did you not feel it was important to tell us after the demons sided with Voldemort," Dumbledore demanded angry at not knowing that fact.

Harry shrugged, it didn't seem important to her, "it was fairly obvious but don't worry, they can't find here. There was a reason the other demons needed wizards to track me down you know. Abaddon has me protected by their magic. No other demons can find the place. Did you really expect him to let me run off with virtual strangers and him not be able to find me? That's dangerous and extremely risky. I don't think I've been without a demon nearby since I was 8 years old."

"At school," Dumbledore started.

Harry shook her head, she had best be honest now. Get the big reveal out now that she had the chance. "Not really. Someone was always at school with me."

"Your alone now," Arthur started.

Harry did not look at all bothered when she shook her head, "no I'm not."

This caused every one of the older members of the order to look around quickly, they saw no one. "No one else is here Potter," Granger growled. "And I think we would notice a filthy demon hanging around."

Agreta appeared from thin air causing everyone to jump and pull their wands. "Filthy, am I?"

She backed up terrified, Harry just grinned at Agreta. "Fred, George I've been wanting to introduce you to my friend Agreta. Agreta the terror twins. Twins this is Agreta."

It took them a minute to come out of there shock, "Pleasure to meet you," Fred offered slightly unsure of himself. "Harry, how often do you have a demon friend of yours with you."

"Always," Harry admitted knowing it could bother a lot of people. "Or pretty near always. After the first year Abaddon got quite protective of me and started getting people to look after me when he was busy doing demony things. Usually Agreta, Caym, Berith though sometimes others. Hendrex, Matea, Montrick, Deckton, its usually Agreta though, which is awesome since despite being a warrior, she's okay with the girly bit even though she gets me clothing I will never in a million years wear."

Agreta grinned before disappearing again. "She's still here," Sirius guessed wondering at what he thought about that. His goddaughter was always with a demon stalker. Getting her away from them was impossible but he also wondered if he would even try. They seemed to be the only being who cared about her.

Harry nodded, "yeah, especially with what happened at the Dursleys and the attack. I don't think I will ever be alone, Abaddon changed my room about. He says because it is fitting...but it's pretty much decided around the rest of us that he did it to show you all that he can always get to me to protect me and to watch yourselves. He is overprotective of me."

Dumbledore was the first to find his voice, "Miss Potter, we cannot have your...friends here or at Hogwarts."

Harry shrugged her shoulders, "sorry but honestly, I'd like to see you try to stop them when they want to do something. Worse, they don't even follow me around cause of Abaddon anymore. They do it because they are overprotective of me. Caym and Berith are practically my brothers. They are even more terrifyingly over protective then Abaddon. they actually threatened him when we first ended up in a relationship. Not only did they threaten him, Abaddon didn't send them to the pit for it either."

This caused everyone to look at her in disbelief. "They threatened the demon king," Bill asked, she couldn't blame him. If she didn't know them as well as she did she wouldn't have believed it either.

Caym appeared beside her causing them to jump. "Of course, he thinks he is good enough for the little lady, we questioned that fact. We are slightly fond of her. Agreta your wanted by his majesty."

She faded into sight and bowed, "yes sir."

She was once again gone in a blink. Caym turned to Harry who was surrounded by Order members who were in shock at his appearance. "Harrianna shell we return to your room or do you want to finish this conversation?"

Harry glanced over them before allowing him to help her to her feet. "You were supposed to give me some lessons."

"In," Sirius demanded.

"Torture," Caym drawled.

Harry rolled her eyes, getting them to get along would be a challenge. "Not at all in torture. History I believe today. Something about the last demon war. I think it will be more productive than this."

"Miss Potter, if your friends do not leave and remain gone, we cannot allow you to remain here," Dumbledore challenged.

Caym snapped his finger and her trunk appeared fully packed in front of her. "Pick a country m'lady."

She knew it was coming, she was surprised it honestly took them this long to kick her out. Still, her choice would be the same. Her friends over these strangers, even if Sirius was the only chance she had to be connected to her parents. "Maybe Italy," Harry suggested. If she had to leave here, at least she could go somewhere interesting.

"Wait hold up," Sirius said quickly realizing she was fully prepared to leave without a moment's hesitation. He wasn't going to lose the chance to know his goddaughter and he was tired of having people making decisions in his home. "Albus, this is my house and I will not have you throw out my goddaughter. Harry, you are welcome here and seeing as we have no choice I will put up with the demons being here as long as they don't hurt anyone in the house."

"Harrianna sadly asked us not to torture anyone," Caym stated looking directly at Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Anthony. "She is impossible to deny when she gives you the look. It's absolutely dreadful. I believe we offered some very wonderful ideas that we could use to pay them back for every cruel thing they have said to her, but she has morals. Pesky things those are."

Sirius wasn't entirely sure what to think about that, but he did look to Harry. He'd deal with the craziness that was the demons as long as she stayed, "Please stay."

Harry nodded surprised that he was fighting to keep her here, "alright. Only because I really do like you Sirius but honestly, you can tell me a thousand times that I need to change things, but I won't. They are my family as much as you are. I won't give them up no matter how wrong your group thinks it is."

"I know," He said since he could see that very clearly, she was loyal. He could respect that. "Just no killing, no torturing or causing bodily harm and I...Okay I will disapprove because you are my goddaughter and should be pure and untouched but at the moment I cannot kill your boyfriend since he is the king of hell, I will have to deal because I do want you in my life Harry," Sirius said and it was simple to see the sincerity. "Alright just, will you tell us before there are any more surprises."

"Most likely," she offered, and he excepted it because there was nothing else he could do. The look he gave everyone kept them from commenting any further.

Caym led Harry up the steps and then drew a sword. It really was time for her lessons. "Ready?"

"Nope," she said as he shut and locked the door with a flick of his wrist. "But then again you will kick my arse."

"Your good when you allow yourself to try," Caym stated. "Just allow yourself to move, allow the sword to guide you. You know what you're doing you just think too much."

Harry nodded as they began going at it. "Got it," she agreed as they got to work.

"So, how does it feel to have a godfather," he questioned.

She lit up giving him a bright grin, "he fought for me," She said ignoring the clanging of the swords which she could do easily enough without focus. "He wants me to stay. He may not be happy with things are but he is fighting people he clearly respects for me."

Caym nodded, "he is."

"And Fred and George have fought for me, defended me," she said.

Again the demon nodded, "So they have."

"I can't believe they can accept me," she admitted. "Even with all the craziness that is my life. They accept me. Its really great having a godfather. I really hope it lasts."

For her, he did as well. He'd have to kill the man if he broke her heart. She deserved so much better. He'd send the man deep into the pits and torture him for eternity if he made her cry.


	10. Birthdays

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I do not own it (Sadly).

HHH

JULY 30th

HHH

Everyone was startled when Harry came running down the steps. She skidded around the golden trio and stopped behind the twins and Sirius hiding. "Um is something wrong," Sirius asked worried.

"Yes, she's evil," Harry said as Agreta appeared in front of the twins. "You stay away."

"Harrianna, no need to be dramatic," Agreta teased. "It's not that bad."

Harry gave her a light glare, no one knew what was happening as everyone was under the assumption that the demons treated her fairly descent. She had never shown any fear of them before. "No more. Absolutely not, its torture, you win. Your sadistic evil and mean you're really mean and no more."

"Wait what are you doing to her," Fred asked confused. "And why did you hide behind us Harry because how are we going to protect you from a demon warrior."

"I mean we'd try but we are pretty much guaranteed to lose, shouldn't you be calling your boyfriend if she's attacking you?" George wondered. The demon didn't look like she was attacking but they weren't sure.

Agreta rolled her eyes, "You are a wimp Harrianna Potter. I wasn't even hurting you."

"Torture me all you want, no more makeup," Harry stated. "Don't care. You can beat me, burn me alive, tare me limb from limb just stay away with the mascara brush."

this caused everyone to share bewildered looks. Was she being attacked or not? "Wait, wait, wait...she is not actually torturing you right," Sirius asked to be sure.

Agreta rolled her eyes, as if she'd torture Harry, she was there to guard her. Harry could be so dramatic sometimes. "Of course not, she wanted my help getting ready for her date tonight and now she's whining about it."

"I haven't seen Abaddon in over a two week and I wanted your help choosing an outfit not a makeover," Harry stated defensively, she absolutely did not agree to a makeover. "Don't lie."

"I am a demon we lie," Agreta drawled. "Now suck it up and be a woman about it. I barely even got started."

Harry glared she was not going to suck it up, "The last time you and Matea decided let's give poor Harry a makeover it took six bloody hours Agreta and it was traumatizing. No way am I doing that again. Absolutely not, I am going to wear the dress you want me to and that is it. I will do my own lip gloss. Besides Abaddon barely recognized me when you finally let me escape."

"This is all over a makeover," Remus demanded shocked, she had faced death eaters and demon with less fuss then this, he had honestly thought hells army was after her, "You nearly gave us a heart attack over a makeover."

Harry shrugged, "you're not a girl, you don't understand my pain," Harry stated.

Tonks nodded agreeing with her, they truly didn't know the pain makeovers could be, especially unwilling ones, "I am actually with her on this. Don't question what you cannot possibly understand," she looked from Harry to Agreta. "Some eyeliner, thin and some dark shadow would actually make her green eyes pop fairly nice."

"We could get along," Agreta decided. "Harry, it's not that bad m'lady. Just a bit of makeup. You want to look nice for his majesty do you not."

"Don't call me m'lady and if Abaddon did not like plain me he wouldn't have stuck around this long."

"Yes, but this could have him drooling, you know how he gets when you wear white," Agreta said before pouting dramatically. "Come on it will be fine."

"Stop pouting, how old are you," Harry demanded continuing to hide behind the twins and Sirius. "I'm not going to do it."

Agreta just smirked, "if you don't come with me I am not going to give you your birthday present."

"I don't care," Harry argued. "I'm not agreeing to this."

Berith appeared causing everyone to jump. Agreta bowed to him slightly not fazed by his sudden arrival having felt him coming. "Threatening to withhold gifts doesn't work," Berith said shaking his head. "And really, fighting over makeup?"

Harry nodded her head, "yes will you protect me from the big mean Agreta."

"Sorry Harrianna, I actually have you a present," he said handing her a package. "Sent by Abaddon for your party. I believe you will like it though it is far beyond mortal capabilities."

Harry took it confused, "Party, what party."

Berith smirked. "You didn't think we forgot your birthday, did you? Abaddon will be here to pick you up at eleven m'lady. A celebration that he deemed worthy of someone of your honour."

Harry was suddenly reminded of the previous times that her boyfriend gave her a celebration that he felt was deserving of someone of her importance. It was over the top, overwhelming and she shuddered at the idea. She loved Abaddon but his idea of celebrating and hers were fairly different. "Hell fire. This is going to be terrifying isn't it," Harry decided

Agreta smirked feeling as if she won the argument, there was no way Harry would refuse the makeover now, "we need to get you dressed."

The order however caught what he had said and realized that they were removing her from the house. "Pick up, Albus made it clear that no one leaves here," Molly stated.

Berith looked to her darkly, "His majesty has declared it and by hells army it will occur. it has been a long time since my battalion was in the mortal realm for a fight."

Harry really wished they would all just get along, the demons weren't helping things even if she understood they were getting defensive and protective of her. "Berith," Harry warned. "please."

"I apologize," he said though it was far from sincere. "M'lady, he will arrive at 11 o'clock for you party begins just prior to the coming of the day. If that is your will."

Harry nodded though she was slightly nervous, "Yeah...Berith is he being Abaddon again?"

"He is always Abaddon," he said smirking though he knew what she was implying.

"No, I mean, over the top and I am going to be terrified of it. Last time he threw me a party it was in hell and there was...a lot. Like thestral drawn carriages and made me up like a princess."

Berith smirked, "Nothing is too good for you m'lady. I believe you will enjoy this celebration. I must be leaving though, I brought in Matea to assist in getting you ready."

"Oh hellfire," Harry said as he left with a laugh. The demon in question appeared on her side.

Agreta grinned and rubbed her hands together evilly. "Before you drag her off and play dress up," Sirius stated. "I can't stop you from going. Honestly because you have the armies of hell who will make it very clear my opinions do not matter but I do want you back tomorrow, I was hoping we could have a small party here for you. You can even bring your…" he struggled thinking of the right word. "demon hoard."

Harry nodded, "I'd like that," she said before the two demons drug her up the steps.

It was hours later when they were trying to get her to come back down. Two very smug demons waiting at the bottom of the steps. "Harry come on, show us," Fred shouted up the steps.

"Stop being a baby, it can't be that bad," George added.

"Its just an outfit, come on, you have to come down eventually."

She scowled but was pulled down by the two demons who were entirely amused by the process.

She walked down the steps and came around the corner. She was wearing a black and white dress, the top was black and like a corset tied around her slim waist, it had white crystals lining the corset. The bottom was a flared out black skirt which skimmed the floor and had woven black spirals covered in crystals. She wore partial gloves that covered her palm and half her thumb before ribboning up her arms to her elbows. The gloves too were covered in black crystals on white fabric. Her wore Black high healed shoes with white crystals, underneath the skirt the shoes had ribbons up her legs to her knees keeping them in place. Her hair was in curls down her back and she wore a white band around her head that had a black Chrystal in the front almost like a crown. She had slightly glossed lips and dark markings around her eyes. You could see the markings on one arm but on the other they were hidden showing just Abaddon's marks.

"Merlin Harry," George said shocked, they had not been expecting that. She was fairly pretty normally but she seemed to glow. "You look...merlin."

Harry blushed slightly. "You look like a princess," Fred added.

Harry blushed even brighter. "This dress...took an hour to put on," she muttered.

"Yes, but it wont take half that time to take it off," Agreta said smirking as she turned even more red and Sirius scowled.

"Behave," Harry muttered, "or I'll sick hades on you."

"Your no fun," Matea chuckled.

The two demons in the room disappeared from sight though Matea left completely.

"Merlin if James could see you," Sirius said shocked barely able to believe that it was his goddaughter. "You look...not how I expected someone to go to a demon party."

"Depends on the sort you're going to. I went to a few parties with Agreta. They were black leather, lacking clothing sort of party. It also depends on whether the demons are in which forms or where the parties are. I have a feeling that Abaddon is going all out on this. 15 is an important year to demons."

Fifteen wasn't an overly important age to wizards so they didn't understand its importance, but they couldn't help but be curious. "Why is it so important," Fred asked confused.

"15 is when you are considered a trainee. You can go into whatever career you intend. it's like a step to adulthood except demons live century's and unless killed in certain ways are near immortal so you are considered a youth for your first, 150 or more years but 15 is an important step into adulthood for demons, they age slower so 150 is similar to our 15 in a lot of ways. It is like their 17th birthdays for wizards. In a demons first century, 13, 15, 21, and 66 are important years. the next big date is 150 which is when they are no longer considered youth and then of course 666."

Sirius just couldn't get past how she looked, the four who spent so long torturing her were oozing jealousy and anger. "You look absolutely breath taking," Sirius stated finally shaking out of his awe. "though it really makes me want to hex that demon king of yours."

Harry grinned, that sounded like such a parental thing to say. She appreciated the notion, "He gets that a lot. I feel like I am in a different century wearing this

"Is this safe," Sirius asked, "I mean there is a demon uprising going on right?"

Harry nodded, "Abaddon wouldn't allow me there if it wasn't."

He was still unsure of how he felt about her absolute trust in the man but knew that if he brought it up he would lose her and so he remained silent.

He wasn't given much time to speak either as at 11 o'clock on the dot, Abaddon appeared. It was just a flash of absolute awe before he returned to his slightly cold neutral expression. His change was caught only by Harry and a few members of the order including Sirius, Arthur Weasley, Bill, Tonks, Remus and the twins. They were slightly amused, apparently demons reacted just like any other man to a pretty girl. "Shell we go my girl," Abaddon asked offering his arm

She took his arm, "Of course," she agreed as they seemed to fade into the shadows.

The room they landed in was decorated in crystals and ribbons, the demons all bowed as they entered the party. Within minutes the dancing resumed. It was not hurried dancing but calmer and paced ones.

As midnight neared Abaddon stopped the celebration within the ball room drawing all attention onto himself and a slightly blushing Harry. "Harrianna, my chosen shell enter into her fifteenth year within minutes. Many of you have met her, others have seen her from a distance. The rebellion has decided that they wish to use her to get to me. She bares my mark and is to be protected at all time but today we are not here because of the battle outside these walls. We are here to celebrate her day of birth."

This caused loud cheers and he waited until they silenced. As the clock struck midnight Abaddon dropped to one knee causing her to look at him in shock. "Harrianna Potter, I wish to ask you to be my forever mate. I wish for you to rule by my side, will you bond with me."

She gaped shocked as he pulled out a ring, a pure gold band and an emerald Chrystal center with delicate carvings along the band. There was only one answer she would ever give to that. "Yes, Yes, I will bond with you," she said as the room erupted into cheers. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her deeply. "I never expected you to ask me Abaddon. Why now?"

"I have intended to ask you for years my soon to be wife. I had chosen you, before either of us realized. I always intended to ask you when you turned 15. We have a celebration to attend."

She nodded as they remained there until the witching hour and the party disbursed. He led her to his room which was a near duplicate of what he made hers into.

He pulled the strings of her corset releasing it and after pulling off the sleeves, the dress fell to the floor.

Harry stepped out of it lust clear in her eyes. He kissed his way down her neck as she pulled off his shirt.

Abaddon knelt down, kissing down her body before pulling the ribbons on her shoes allowing her to step out of them. She did so, and he removed her gloves delicately leaving the ring in place. She gave him a push back and knelt down unbuckling his pants and pulling them off. He pulled her back up stealing her mouth with his. Pinning her back into the wall. His hands trailing over her body, tugging down her underwear and unlatching her bra. Allowing both to fall to the floor leaving her naked except for her ring and headdress.

She removed the remains of his clothing before he tossed her onto the bed climbing up over her. "You are mine," Abaddon stated. "Now it is official."

"You are just as much mine as I am yours," she stated in full agreement.

He kissed her again, entering her. She withered beneath him and when he pulled out of the kiss he could see the lust in her eyes grow. "I am yours," he agreed without hesitation. "Now and for always my mate."

She leant up kissing him hurriedly as he pulled out entering her again.

His fingers skimmed down her bare side causing her to look up at him. "Do you ever regret your choice," he asked. "For us being in your life."

"Never," Harry said without hesitation. "Maybe it's not normal or even understandable to most but I am very glad you are here. Now and for always. Do you regret listening to my call?"

"Never," he repeated kissing her. "I wish we could remain here forever, but we cannot."

She leant into him feeling much the same. "No, you have a kingdom to rule, an uprising to quell and I have a party to attend with my godfather there. Will any of you be coming?"

"I shell mention it to your favorites," he promised, "Are you hungry?"

She shrugged, "Still sleepy, probably but I am only half awake at the moment."

He shut his eyes sending off a silent message, "they will have food ready shortly my beloved. Giving you time to wake up."

She smirked slightly, "ask them to wait a bit longer," she suggested. "I think there is something that I would much rather be doing."

He grinned deviously. "this I could very much get used to," he said knowing exactly what she implied."

Harry just kissed him climbing on top of him. "So, could I," she agreed. "Have you told them?"

He leant up kissing her back roughly. "It is done my queen."

"thank you, my king," she said.

Harry changed her outfit into the white dress that Agreta had stolen for her. She gave Abaddon a kiss before taking Berith's arm and they appeared inside her bedroom. "Congratulations M'lady, on your impending marriage."

She grinned, "thanks Berith, though are you going to tell me what to expect from a demon wedding?"

"I would prefer not to ruin Agretas fun," Berith returned. "But it is in ways similar to a wizarding wedding only a bit more blood magic. When we marry, we bind ourselves heart body and soul. It is a permanent bonding, it allows our chosen whether it be mortal or immortal to share our magic and live for an unbelievable length of time."

That implication startled her. He was suggesting by marrying him, she would become near immortal. "What," Harry asked shocked.

He chuckled, "You know so much about us but at times so little. Harrianna, you will become our queen and while never a complete demon you will become one of us through this marriage. You will live, likely over a thousand years by our sides. To watch your family, grow. A demon child is a great blessing Harry, they do not come about often. I am blessed to have two in my life time. My son and daughter. You will live to see them age, grow old. You will remain by Abaddon's side for centuries. Is that not what you want?"

Harry smiled, it sounded beyond anything she had ever dared hope for. She could even picture it, a small child with Abaddons eyes, watching him or her grow old by their sides, a chance to live and see her family grow. Forever by her lover's side. It was amazing though also horrifying. She would from the sounds of it, barely age and yet, the few mortals she had grown to care for would grow old and she would watch them die. "More than anything, I am just thinking about who I leave behind though."

"Your forgetting little one, you are a true necromancer, within hell the binds of life and death are weakened. You will be able to see them again even once their time has past."

She hugged Berith, "I believe that I will need a lot of information but that means a lot."

"I look forward to having the next millennium to continue being your friend," Berith stated kissing her forehead. "You will make a great queen. Perhaps someday, under your care we can be seen as something other than vicious beasts."

The statement startled Harry since they all seemed alright with the belief that they were monsters, murderous beasts. She hated that assumption but they all seemed to thrive in it. "I thought you were proud of that title."

"It helps us keep control, the warriors are very glad but there is a reason we do not allow our children, our healers, our other people among the mortals. I expect great things from you," he stated, "Now I believe you have a party to attend."

She nodded allowing him to disappear for the moment as she walked out to where the others were. She would have to deal with everything that was revealed later. For now, she had a mortal life to live and a party, her first ever mortal party to attend. "Harry," Sirius said relieved having been afraid she would never show up.

"Hi Sirius," She said grinning. "How are you today?"

"Good, I was worried that you weren't coming back though," he admitted.

She surprised him by giving him a hug. "I had full intentions of it Sirius."

"Happy birthday Harry," Sirius said smiling.

"Thanks," She said gratefully, "You know, I've never celebrated my birthdays with mortals. What exactly is it that mortals do on their birthdays."

This got her a surprised look from Sirius but then he remembered every horrid detail she described about her life before. "Well it will be your best birthday ever," Sirius promised since it really hurt to think about it. "Come on down, everything's ready."

She grinned following him getting happy birthdays from the twins, Remus and Tonks but less then pleased happy birthdays from most others who still were not sure where to place her.

"Cute ring...oh merlin," Tonks said realizing what finger it was on. "You're not...oh merlin."

Harry blushed slightly, "Abaddon asked me last night...or this morning I guess," Harry stated still blushing.

"Asked what," Sirius asked confused before seeing the ring. He figured by the look on her face, the placement meant the same in the demon realm as it meant in the wizarding world. "Harry your only 15 years old...are you completely sure."

"Entirely," Harry said without hesitation. "I've never been surer about anything in my entire life."

"What exactly going on," Bill asked confused.

Harry pulled up the very beautiful ring for them to see. "Abaddon asked me to bond with him. A bonding is similar to a marriage for demons except for them it is eternal. Most rarely get bonded until they are nearly 500 to 1000 since once you bond it is a forever bond. He asked me to marry him around midnight. Even got down on one knee and everything."

Most people did not know what to think about that. "You can't get married, your only 15," Hermione stated.

Harry shrugged, "mortal weddings sure, there are laws you need to follow but Abaddons king of the demon realm, what you all call hell. Their they can marry once they are in full agreement and if no one and by that it means their parents or older siblings object. That only counts until they are 150 which would be our around 15 years old."

"Your too young to know what you're talking about," Molly stated. "Those Demons have twisted your mind."

"Hate to tell you, my mind was twisted long before I met the demons," harry returned lightly. "They didn't have to do a thing. Humanity did the work for them. I am old enough to know exactly what I am talking about. I'm rather excited about it. You were near my age when you married your husband. But two years older. You were engaged at sixteen from what you said. Do you regret it?" She stuttered that it was not the same. "How is it not, because I am marrying a demon?"

"He is a filthy demon," Hermione stated. "A monster."

Harry glanced at her, "if it were you and him in a room, I would see only one monster and it wouldn't by Abaddon," Harry said gently. "I love my fiancé, I love my friends. You have no right to question my actions. We are not friends. You're just the person who has strived to make my life worse than hell...I like hell. You have strived to make my life unbearable and without those filthy demons as you call them. One of those times you told me to go jump off the astronomy tower because no one wanted a freak like me around...well I probably would have. I can see where I am not wanted so if you will excuse me. I had a long night and will be going to sleep."

This was not how Sirius had wanted her birthday to go. He wasn't going to let them ruin it any further even if he wasn't happy about the idea of her getting married. "Ignore her," Sirius said gently not wanting her to leave. "Please Harry. We got you a cake and everything."

Harry could feel his sincerity and nodded. "Alright, you know I don't think I've had cake before."

"Didn't you have a party last night," Sirius asked but the very idea hurt him. To know she did not even have a real birthday.

Harry laughed, "Yes but well, Demon customs are different then mortal. It was more of a ball than anything else. They have demonic delicacies...most of the ones I can eat without it killing me are absolutely delicious. There are special ones for a birthday celebration, but I've never had a birthday cake."

Sirius pulled her to the table and lit up the candles. "Make a wish."

She thought for a moment, "I'm supposed to think it right," She asked.

The twins wanted to strangle some muggles and wizards, "Yep. Just keep it up there in your pretty little head."

She grinned 'I wish that I could have the family I never got to have,' she blew out the candles and there was clapping that causing everyone to jump. She turned grinning seeing a number of demons appear inside the room, "You came," she said brightly.

"Come here kitten," a man stated, and she jumped into his arms hugging him. "Happy birthday little one. I suppose these are your friends."

"Stop hogging her Hendrex," Matea said hugging her. "Nice choice on the dress, I suppose Agreta has something to do with it."

"Of course, I did," Agreta stated brightly giving her a hug. "Mortal parties are fairly tame. We decided we should join in. We are your demon hoard after all."

"The others wished they could come but, a house full of demons I am sure would not be received well," Berith stated. "So just some of her favorites came."

"And me," a child said jumping up. "aunt Harry."

Harrys face lit up and she grabbed the child spinning her around. "Hellfire, I can't believe that they let you out of hell kiddo."

The little girl looked more like an angel then a demon with light hair and eyes and a bright innocent face. She looked around six or seven. "My daddy said that I could come see you because you have a house filled with warriors and would help keep me safe. Happy birthday Harry."

"Thank you," Harry said putting the child down but the little girl stayed close to her side. "I want to introduce you guys to the twins Sirius Remus and Tonks," Harry said excitedly. More excited than any of the wizards had ever before seen her.

The little girl nodded excitedly, and Harry went to Sirius. "This is Sirius, he's my godfather, Remus he was a good friend of my dad's as well. Tonks, she's my fourth or fifth cousin I think. This is Fred and this is George. They are two of my best mortal friends."

"We have heard good things about you," Matea stated though the room was fairly tense.

Harry was grateful that some were at least trying. "This is Berith, Matea, Agreta, Hendrex and this sweet little girl is Clecera."

"Nice to meet you all," Sirius offered unsure of himself. "I am surprised her fiancé is not here."

"He and Cayme had something to do," Berith returned.

Clecera Grinned brightly, "hi. Harry what's a godfather," she asked curiously.

Harry actually looked unsure, "I don't know Clecera...Sirius was I baptized?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, your mother was Baptist."

This caused the demons in the room to snicker getting some glares. "But magical godparents is done through wizarding ritual binding us as almost secondary parents."

"So like Decktecks," Clecera said surprised. "That is super awesome. My Decktecks Berith and Cayme."

This caused the wizards to give confused looks, "Decktecks are secondary protectors of children," Harry stated. "Like godparents, should anything happened they are called in to protect and care for the child. It's one of the highest honors to be called a Deckteck."

"So, in other words, both cultures very similar different names, we can go with that," Fred stated understanding at least at a basic level.

They ended up more at ease and after eating cake and Ice-cream, someone appeared behind Harry and covered her eyes.

She grinned brightly not needing to see him to k now exactly who it was, "Abaddon," she said turning to face him. "You made it."

"Sorry I am late," he said giving her a quick kiss. "I believe you have people to introduce me to."

She pulled him to Sirius and once again did introductions for him and Cayme.

Harry went to Sirius when nearly everyone left, and the semi party ended. "Thank you," she said softly.

He looked to her surprised, "Your welcome, did you enjoy yourself."

"I'm not just thanking you for the party. Thank you for holding your tongue even when you disapproved and for accepting them as part of my life. For everything today."

"You're my goddaughter," Sirius stated, "I would do anything for you. I am glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I really did. It was nice," harry admitted.

Sirius looked to her, "you know, if I didn't know they were demons, I wouldn't have seen it. They seemed so..." He couldn't find the right word, human, nice, he didn't want to offend her but he had not been expecting demons to be so friendly.

"Normal," Harry offered. "You know, that's the funny thing about it. At the core, everyone's the same. They want to find acceptance, live life, enjoy themselves. It is only in how they achieve that that people differ."

"If you give me a bit of time, I think I could accept it better," Sirius offered. He wasn't sure he could completely give up his beliefs, but he could see himself maybe getting along with them for her.

Harry hugged him happily, he was trying, it was difficult, but he was trying for her, "thank you for trying to. I've always wanted a parent or an aunt or uncle figure in my life."

"You will have that from now on," Sirius promised. "No matter if I like your choices or not. Heck if I am the disapproving relative that's actually fairly normal I suppose but then again with my upbringing...well I wouldn't really know what normal is."

"I don't think normal all it's cracked up to be," Harry returned easily.


End file.
